La couleur de la mort
by Cissyaliza
Summary: L'équipe enquête sur les meurtres en série de couples mixtes. Leur enquête va prendre très vite une tournure dramatique. Version courte de cette fiction édulcorant les passages trop graphiques.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de : Jeff Davis. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

 **AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fiction dans sa version courte, dans l'esprit de la série d'origine, contient des mentions de tortures et viols, rien de trop graphique cependant mais si vous ne supportez pas ce type de texte, abstenez-vous de lire.

 **La couleur de la mort**

 **Chapitre 1**

Ils se promenaient main dans la main, comme tous les couples amoureux. Le parc d'attraction était bondé et les rires éclataient autour d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas si souvent l'occasion de se détendre sans arrière pensées, lui trop occupé par l'attitude de son chef direct envers lui et elle dans le stress de ses derniers examens pour obtenir son internat. Mais aujourd'hui ils avaient décidé de ne plus penser pendant une journée à cette compétition impitoyable qui les poussait en avant et leur donnait trop peu souvent le temps de se laisser aller à la joie de vivre qui aurait dû être les leurs du haut de leurs 25 ans respectifs.

Alors cette plongée dans une atmosphère bon enfant, loin des tracas du bureau pour l'un, des cris des blessés, des gémissements des malades et des exigences de leurs familles pour l'autre, c'était un vrai bonheur.

Dakota se tourna vers Tennessee. Encore une chose qui les liait : tous deux portaient pour prénom le nom d'un état des Etats-Unis, ce qui leur faisait dire, en riant, que leurs parents manquaient cruellement d'imagination, les uns comme les autres, même si Tennessee avait pris l'habitude de rétorquer que, pour sa part, son prénom était un hommage au grand dramaturge dont ses parents n'avaient pourtant jamais lu une ligne.

Dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait, la jeune femme lut autant d'amour qu'il devait y avoir dans son propre regard et elle lui adressa ce sourire resplendissant qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois, celui qui l'avait conduit à lui adresser la parole trois ans plus tôt, dans cette fête d'étudiants. Il était plutôt réservé d'habitude, mais cette fille blonde, au teint clair, même si elle avait les traits tirés, ce qui n'était pas le signe d'une propension à faire trop la fête, mais de longues heures passées à l'hôpital où elle était alors externe, comme il devait vite l'apprendre, cette fille blonde donc, avait des yeux azur dans lesquels n'importe quel homme normalement constitué aurait eu envie de se perdre et un sourire à faire se damner un saint. Et s'il n'était pas un démon, Tennessee était loin d'être un saint. Il avait tenté sa chance, et celle-ci lui avait souri.

Le jour où, pour la première fois, Dakota s'était donnée à lui, plusieurs semaines après cette première rencontre, il avait su qu'il avait trouvé celle qui partagerait ses jours jusqu'à la mort. Depuis un peu plus de deux ans, ils vivaient ensemble, laissant leurs familles respectives se lamenter sur ce concubinage qu'ils n'appréciaient pas vraiment, le mot seul leur paraissant en totale contradiction avec les valeurs qu'elles avaient tenté de transmettre à leurs enfants. Mais les deux jeunes gens, bien que certains de leur amour, voulaient se donner le temps. Ils envisageaient le mariage lorsque Dakota aurait décroché son diplôme et trouvé un emploi, comme l'avait fait Tennessee, l'année précédente, dans un cabinet d'architecture. Le salaire que touchait maintenant le jeune homme, permettait au couple de vivre un peu plus confortablement à Détroit et surtout d'avoir enfin un appartement à eux, sans colocataires pour parasiter leur besoin de se retrouver ensemble, rien que tous les deux.

L'homme se pencha sur sa compagne et déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres, goûtant au passage le sucre glace de la gaufre qu'elle venait de manger. La jeune femme noua ses mains derrière la nuque de son compagnon et l'attira vers elle, approfondissant le baiser et allumant instantanément un brasier au creux des reins de son compagnon. Il désirait cette femme comme il n'avait jamais désiré personne ! Il pensait ne pas pouvoir se rassasier d'elle un jour et leurs ébats étaient toujours certes pleins de tendresse, mais aussi sauvages et passionnés. C'est avec Dakota qu'il avait découvert le sens du mot jouissance.

Le baiser se prolongeait, devenait torride et les deux corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre, sans se soucier du monde autour d'eux, ce monde qui, lui, se rappela à leur bon souvenir sous l'aspect d'une mère de famille tirée à quatre épingles, qui surveillait une couvée de trois enfants de moins de dix ans et qui s'exclama d'un ton pincé :

\- Vous pourriez vous retenir tout de même ! Il y a des endroits pour ça ! Ce n'est pas un spectacle pour les enfants !

Les deux amants se séparèrent, tentant de prendre l'air contrit, mais ne parvenant qu'à se rejoindre dans un éclat rire joyeux que la femme prit pour une moquerie. Un éclair de fureur passa dans ses yeux et elle passa son chemin, poussant sa progéniture devant elle comme si elle les protégeait du diable tout en grommelant :

\- Si c'est pas malheureux de voir ça !

Dakota et Tennessee échangèrent un regard joyeux. Le jeune architecte sentait son désir augmenter à chaque seconde où il regardait sa magnifique compagne et, d'une voix chargée de sous entendus, il lui murmura :

\- Et si on rentrait ?

\- Je voudrais faire un tour de grand huit ! protesta la jeune femme.

Il l'attira contre lui et lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- Si on rentre maintenant, je te promets de te faire personnellement le grand huit ! En mieux !

Elle se détacha de lui et lui tira la langue :

\- Mais écoutez-moi cet affreux macho ! Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir me donner autant de sensations ?

\- Et plus encore jeune demoiselle.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il posait sur elle ces yeux empreints de désir, Dakota sentit un délicieux frisson la parcourir, tandis qu'une étincelle s'allumait au creux de son ventre. Elle savait que lui seul saurait la faire devenir brasier jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose en mille soleil et, à son tour, le besoin s'empara d'elle.

\- D'accord, abdiqua-t-elle, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à m'avoir fait des promesses en l'air sinon…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans le baiser enflammé qui les unit de nouveau, puis, main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, inconscients des regards qui s'attardaient sur eux, certains pleins de compréhension, ceux d'autres amoureux qui les voyaient aussi heureux qu'eux-mêmes, certains emplis de bienveillance, avec ce sourire qu'on attache sur les amants qui nous réchauffent de leur foi en l'avenir, certains emplis de nostalgie au souvenir de leur propre jeunesse et de leurs propres amours, certains pleins de jalousie, ceux des personnes seules ou dont les histoires avaient volé en éclat et dont le cœur était trop meurtri ou trop étriqué pour leur permettre de se réjouir que d'autres connaissent le bonheur qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé, et puis il y avait quelques regards réprobateurs, ceux des gens pétris de préjugés et handicapé des sentiments, qui ne voyait pas un couple d'amoureux mais juste une blanche et un noir. Parce que si Dakota était le type même de l'américaine blonde aux yeux bleus, grande fille saine au teint clair, Tennessee était, lui un afro-américain dont la peau ébène tranchait avec celle si blanche de sa compagne et il existait encore trop de personnes qui n'appréciaient pas ce genre de liaison. Les deux jeunes gens avaient appris à faire avec. On ne pouvait rien contre les imbéciles, répétait toujours Tennessee et puis, malgré tout, ils avaient la chance de n'être pas trop en bute au racisme. La plupart des personnes acceptaient leur couple, les autres le toléraient. Quant à ceux qui ne voulaient pas comprendre qu'aucune barrière ne peut vaincre l'amour : ni une frontière, ni une religion, ni une opinion, ni la couleur de la peau, tous deux s'en moquaient, les plaignant plus qu'ils ne les méprisaient.

Alors les deux amants ne prêtaient pas attention à tous ces regards qui les suivaient, souriant à ceux qui leur souriaient, ignorant les autres. Pourtant, parmi tous ceux-là il y en avait un qui s'attachait sur eux avec une intensité particulière et la seule chose qu'on y lisait c'était la haine, une haine sans borne, une haine meurtrière.

Lorsque Tennessee avait rencontré Dakota, son cœur avait sauté dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle s'était donnée à lui, il avait su qu'elle serait la femme de sa vie.

Lorsque Dakota avait rencontré Tennessee, elle avait reconnu le prince dont elle avait rêvé quand elle était petite fille. Certes il n'avait pas la couleur qu'elle lui prêtait alors, mais c'était lui, il avait ses mots, sa douceur, son intelligence…. Et lorsqu'elle avait décidé de lui faire cadeau de cette virginité qu'elle destinait à son futur époux, elle l'avait fait comme un engagement, parce qu'elle savait qu'il serait le seul homme avec lequel elle partagerait sa vie, jusqu'au bout de leurs jours.

Ce que ne savait ni l'un ni l'autre des jeunes gens, c'est qu'ils allaient effectivement s'aimer jusqu'à la fin. Parce que leur vie venait de se terminer, ce soir-là, dans ce parc, à l'instant précis où les yeux haineux s'étaient posés sur eux et où un esprit malade avait décidé de leur sort.

On les retrouva trois jours plus tard, dans une décharge publique.

 _(à suivre)_


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci à MissHommeEnceinte2 et Milie pour vous commentaires.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

\- Réunion immédiate !

La voix de Hotch retentit à travers le grand bureau et ses subordonnés se hâtèrent de répondre à la convocation, pas mécontents d'échapper à la paperasserie qui était leur lot quotidien depuis près d'une semaine, comme si tous les maniaques, sadiques et autres psychopathes du pays s'étaient entendus pour disparaître de leurs radars afin de les consigner à ces tâches ingrates qu'ils faisaient, d'ordinaire, de leur mieux pour éviter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? questionna Rossi en s'installant.

Hotch jeta un coup d'œil à son équipe, fier, une fois de plus, de leur unité et de leur efficacité. La hiérarchie pouvait penser ce qu'elle voulait : lui savait la valeur de chacun de ces hommes et femmes et était conscient qu'il avait un rôle non négligeable dans leur réussite. Il se secoua : ce n'était pas le moment de s'abandonner à l'autosatisfaction.

\- JJ…, dit-il en hochant la tête vers la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se leva et afficha la photo de deux corps affreusement mutilés tout en annonçant :

\- Dakota Parker et Tennessee Windfield, âgés tous les deux de 25 ans, elle interne en médecine, lui architecte. On les a retrouvé hier soir dans une décharge à Détroit où ils vivaient. Ils avaient été portés disparus quarante-huit heures auparavant.

\- Ils vivaient ensemble ? questionna Emily.

\- Oui, depuis deux ans.

\- Qui a signalé la disparition ?

Cette fois, c'était Reid qui se renseignait.

\- La famille de Dakota qui les attendait pour le repas vendredi soir.

\- Les circonstances de la disparition ? s'enquit à son tour Morgan.

\- Apparemment enlevés à leur domicile. Lorsque la famille Parker ne les a pas vus le vendredi soir, ils sont allés chez eux. La porte était ouverte, il y avait du sang sur le plancher de la chambre, tout était sans dessus dessous…

\- On sait à quel moment ils ont disparu ?

\- Entre le mercredi soir et le vendredi soir.

\- C'est vague…, grommela Rossi.

\- Oui, je sais. Ils sont allés à leur travail le mercredi, comme d'habitude mais Tennessee avait pris une journée de congé le jeudi parce que sa compagne était libre aussi ce jour-là. Selon leurs amis, ils avaient prévu d'aller se balader, s'amuser, se vider la tête. On a d'ailleurs retrouvé les tickets d'un parc d'attraction du nord de la ville en fouillant leur appartement.

\- La police est allée enquêter sur place ?

\- Oui… Mais personne ne se souvient d'eux et ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Comment se souvenir d'un couple parmi les milliers de gens qui fréquentent les lieux quotidiennement ? Ca nous permet juste de savoir qu'ils y sont arrivés vers treize heures. Un ticket de péage de parking indique qu'ils sont repartis à dix-neuf heures. Puis plus rien.

\- Les voisins ? questionna Emily.

\- C'est le problème. Ils louaient un petit appartement dans la propriété d'amis des Parker : loyer modique et quelques services en échange d'un deux pièces meublé.

\- Plutôt intéressant étant donné le prix de l'immobilier à Détroit, remarqua Reid.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que là soit la question, contra Emily qui reporta son attention sur JJ. Pourquoi nous demande-t-on de l'aide dès à présent ? s'étonna-t-elle.

En effet, en règle générale, les services de police locaux, surtout ceux des grandes villes qui étaient soumis à toutes sortes de pressions politiques, avaient tendance à ne tirer la sonnette d'alarme que le plus tard possible.

\- Tout d'abord à cause de l'atrocité de ce crime : ce qu'on a fait à ces jeunes est inhumain. Mais aussi parce qu'ils pensent qu'il pourrait y avoir un précédent.

\- Ils pensent ? s'étonna Morgan.

\- Oui… Il se trouve que le lieutenant qui a été chargé de ce cas était précédemment à Philadelphie. Or, il y a environ six ans, son équipe avait enquêté sur une série d'agressions commises à l'encontre de couples mixtes composés d'un homme afro-américain et d'une femme blonde.

\- Même MO ? s'intéressa Emily.

\- Pas vraiment. Les trois couples ont été enlevés et retenus vingt-quatre heures durant lesquelles l'homme les a obligés à se livrer à des relations sexuelles sous ses yeux.

\- Où est le rapport avec notre affaire ?

\- Si tu laissais JJ finir Morgan, tu le saurais, intervint Hotch.

Avec un sourire, Jennifer remercia le leader et reprit :

\- Les trois couples ont été enlevés à environ trois mois d'intervalle. Et la violence du ravisseur est allée en s'accroissant. Le premier couple a été battu et il a forcé la femme à masturber son compagnon puis à simuler un coït. Ensuite il les a relâchés. Avec le second couple il est allé plus loin : cette fois-ci il a exigé que la femme fasse une fellation à son époux et comme elle refusait il s'est mis à torturer celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Ensuite il l'a contrainte à lui en faire une à lui aussi en lui demandant si une bite blanche n'était pas meilleure qu'une bite nègre. Puis il a violé l'homme sous les yeux de sa femme…

\- Pour affirmer sa domination et sa supériorité, précisa Reid, comme si ses collègues ne pouvaient pas, eux-mêmes, tirer cette conclusion.

\- Eux aussi ont été relâchés vivants. Le troisième couple a vécu un véritable enfer. Il a obligé l'homme à violer sa compagne avant d'en faire autant avec elle puis avec lui. Ensuite il a émasculé l'homme en précisant qu'un noir n'avait pas le droit de toucher une blanche. Il a ensuite sodomisé la femme pour la punir de laisser un sale nègre poser ses pattes sur sa peau de blanche et les a libérés aussi. Mais l'homme s'est suicidé quelque temps plus tard. Puis le maniaque a totalement disparu de la circulation.

\- Oui… on dirait qu'il y a des similitudes…, conclut Rossi. Mais de là à penser qu'il s'agit du même individu.

\- C'est vrai que Détroit et Philadelphie… Il serait passé du Michigan à la Pennsylvanie ? appuya Morgan.

\- En plus… cinq ans entre deux agressions, c'est très long, reprit Rossi.

\- Mais justement la dernière agression de Détroit a pu le satisfaire assez pour qu'il n'ait pas à recommencer de sitôt, supputa Reid.

\- Ou il a recommencé ailleurs sans qu'on ait fait le lien, conjectura Emily. Après tout il disparaît à Détroit et réapparaît à Philadelphie, peut-être, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Morgan prêt à objecter, mais il a pu aller ailleurs durant ces cinq ans.

\- Il a pu aussi être empêché de recommencer pour une raison totalement différente, indiqua Hotch.

\- Oui… un emprisonnement ou un internement, reprit Spencer.

\- De toute façon, quand bien même il n'y aurait pas de lien, le crime de détroit dénote d'un esprit malade et sadique. L'homme va recommencer forcément, conclut Hotch. Alors on verra le reste dans l'avion, en attendant en route… On étudiera le dossier durant le vol.

\- Il faudrait rechercher s'il y a d'autres précédents, avant Détroit et durant les cinq ans entre les deux affaires, suggéra Reid.

\- A supposer que tout soit lié, reprit Derek décidément circonspect.

Mais c'était ce que Hotch aimait chez son adjoint : il avait un regard sûr et ne tirait pas de conclusions hâtives. Il savait qu'en cet instant Morgan n'était pas opposé à un lien entre les affaires, mais plutôt qu'il jouait l'avocat du diable pour les empêcher de se fourvoyer dans des conjectures qui conduiraient à une impasse. Et c'était très bien comme ça, parce qu'étant donné la violence du crime, une impasse signifierait obligatoirement d'autres victimes et Hotch n'imaginait pas qu'un autre couple puisse vivre une telle horreur. Malgré toute son expérience, les corps mutilés des deux jeunes gens, exposés à côté d'une photo où ils souriaient à la vie, lui mettait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Voir ce que ce psychopathe avait fait de ces gamins pleins de promesses l'emplissait à la fois de colère envers lui mais aussi de compassion envers les victimes. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne pouvait se laisser aller ni à l'une ni à l'autre sous peine de fausser son jugement. C'est pourquoi il appréciait la neutralité affichée de Morgan.

\- A supposer que tout soit lié, en effet, répondit-il à son subordonné. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Pénélope de faire une recherche sur des cas pouvant s'apparenter à ces quatre-là.

\- Alors on peut être sûrs que s'il y a quelque chose à trouver elle saura mettre le doigt dessus, affirma Derek.

Les autres membres de l'équipe échangèrent un regard en dissimulant le sourire qui leur montait aux lèvres au ton enthousiaste qu'avait pris leur équiper pour parler de l'analyste. Aucun d'eux n'était dupe de l'attirance que les deux agents éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre mais ils étaient trop discrets pour le faire paraître. Ce n'était pas à eux de forcer les choses : Derek et Pénélope étaient peut-être destinés l'un à l'autre, peut-être pas… En tout cas, avec le caractère de l'agent Morgan, la meilleure façon de faire capoter les choses entre eux aurait été de se mêler de sa vie qu'il conservait jalousement privée.

\- On peut en effet compter sur Garcia pour trouver… en espérant qu'elle ne trouve rien…, termina Hotch en se levant, indiquant ainsi qu'il était temps pour eux de se diriger vers la sortie pour se rendre sur les lieux du crime.

Et tout en précédant le reste de l'équipe, il pensait en effet qu'il serait préférable qu'il n'y ait rien à trouver, parce que trouver signifiait plus de souffrances pour plus de gens. Mais son instinct lui disait que, malheureusement, ce souhait ne serait pas exaucé.

Et l'avenir allait lui prouver qu'une fois de plus, malheureusement, son instinct était le bon.

 _(à suivre)_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Avertissement** : la fin du chapitre apporte des précisions sur la mort des précédentes victimes qui peuvent être choquantes. Ame sensible s'abstenir.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

\- Agent spécial Aaron Hotchner… Je vous présente les agents Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, Jarrau et le docteur Reid, se présenta Hotch en entrant dans le bureau du capitaine Slocker-Jones.

\- Enchanté, on vous attendait avec impatience.

L'urgence dans la voix de son interlocuteur interpella Hotch.

\- Il y a eu de nouveaux développements dans l'affaire ? questionna-t-il.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

L'équipe se tourna vers la femme qui venait de parler et le capitaine fit alors les présentations :

\- Je vous présente le lieutenant Jenna Carter. C'est elle qui est en charge de ce dossier.

\- C'est vous qui avez fait le rapprochement avec l'affaire de Philadelphie ? interrogea Emily.

\- Oui, j'étais en charge là-bas des enlèvements et viols perpétrés sur ces couples mixtes et…

\- Vous pensez que ça a un rapport ?

Carter se tourna vers Dereck qui venait de l'interrompre :

\- Un rapport entre les affaires ?

\- Non, je veux dire… Vous venez de préciser couple mixte. Vous pensez que cela est important dans cette affaire ?

Remarquant l'air dubitatif du lieutenant, Morgan s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Ne vous y trompez pas, je ne remets pas votre intuition en cause. Au contraire. Vous énoncez ce fait comme étant partie intégrante de l'affaire, et j'ai appris à me fier aux impressions des agents de terrain.

En disant ces mots, il adressait son plus beau sourire à la jeune femme et Emily et Spencer échangèrent un regard amusé. Ca y était : le beau Derek venait de repartir en chasse ! A la vue du lieutenant, Reid s'était demandé combien de temps allait passer avant que son collègue ne déploie son charme. En effet, le lieutenant Jenna Carter était une splendide jeune femme afro-américaine, grande, bien découplée, tout à fait le genre du Don Juan de service. Cependant l'enquêtrice ne parut pas vraiment sensible au charme de l'agent du F.B.I. et elle répondit plutôt froidement :

\- Ecoutez : trois enlèvements de trois couples mixtes… Je ne pense pas qu'il faille avoir fait de hautes études en psychologie pour soupçonner un motif racial…

\- Et vous avez vraisemblablement raison.

Hotch reprenait la main, de son ton bref et courtois habituel.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une salle où nous pouvons nous installer ? continua-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers le capitaine Slocker-Jones. Vous pourriez ainsi nous mettre au courant des derniers développements.

\- Oui, bien sûr, s'empressa l'homme. Notre salle de conférence est à votre entière disposition. Il vous suffira de nous dire si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Hotch hocha la tête avec un sourire. Il appréciait l'accueil. Pour une fois ils n'auraient pas à se heurter aux policiers locaux : ceux-ci paraissaient réellement ravis de leur arrivée et soucieux de coopérer. Quelque part, il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien justifier cet enthousiasme.

A peine furent-ils installés dans l'espace qui leur était réservé qu'il comprit :

\- Il y a eu une autre disparition cette nuit, attaqua le lieutenant Carter dès que chacun eut pris un siège.

\- Un couple mixte ? interrogea aussitôt Rossi.

\- Oui. Ils étaient en boîte de nuit et sont sortis vers deux heures du matin. Depuis on est sans nouvelles.

Derek consulta sa montre : il était dix heures.

\- C'est un peu tôt pour s'inquiéter non ?

\- Non, précisa le capitaine. Et vous comprendrez mieux si je vous dis qu'il s'agit de policiers en service commandé.

L'équipe se tourna vers lui, attendant les précisions qui ne tardèrent pas.

\- Depuis quelques mois, nous avons une recrudescence du trafic de drogue et nous avons circonscrit trois endroits qui pourraient être les plaques tournantes de ce trafic. Nous avons donc mis ces lieux sous surveillance discrète. Hier le sergent Emy Flahagan et l'officier Ralph Briscoe étaient sur les lieux. A deux heures, ils ont quitté l'établissement « New Dance » pour se diriger vers le « Hot Shadows » parce que nous avons de bonnes raisons de soupçonner un lien entre ces deux boîtes et le trafic. Mais ils ne sont jamais arrivés au « Hot Shadows ».

\- Ils correspondent au profil des autres victimes ? interrogea Derek.

\- Oui… Flahagan est blonde, Briscoe est afro-américain et ils jouaient le rôle d'un couple en recherche de sensations fortes.

\- Et… pardonnez-moi de poser la question… mais n'y a-t-il pas une chance qu'ils se soient juste arrêtés quelque part pour… enfin…

\- Vous voulez dire, pour s'envoyer en l'air en plein milieu d'une mission ?

Le ton du lieutenant Carter était plus que froid tandis que ses yeux glacés croisaient ceux de Derek, sans ciller.

\- Je dois poser cette question, se défendit l'agent du F.B.I.

\- Je sais… Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa la jeune femme. C'est juste que lorsque je suis arrivée ici, il y a trois ans, Briscoe a été mon partenaire à sa sortie de l'école de police. Je l'ai formé et j'ai assisté à son mariage il y a deux ans. Alors sa disparition m'inquiète vraiment, surtout si c'est lié à cette…

Elle se tut et les agents du F.B.I. virent ses yeux se troubler tandis qu'elle repensait à l'état des corps retrouvés dans la décharge, à ce que les jeunes gens avaient subi avant de mourir. L'idée que l'un des siens puisse être en ce moment même en train d'endurer des tortures similaires la bouleversait et ils le comprenaient parfaitement.

\- De toute façon Briscoe et Flahagan sont mariés tous les deux et heureux en ménage. Et puis, quand bien même ils auraient eu une aventure, ils sont l'un et l'autre bien trop professionnels pour se laisser aller à ce genre d'écart en plein milieu d'une enquête, reprit-elle très vite, soucieuse de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble.

\- D'accord, je pense que vous êtes plus à même que nous d'avoir une certitude à ce sujet, abdiqua aussitôt Morgan, comprenant qu'il avait fait fausse route.

\- Mais peut-être que cette disparition n'a rien à voir avec notre cas, supputa Reid. Avez-vous pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir un rapport avec le trafic de drogue ? Peut-être ont-ils mis le doigt sur quelque chose et…

\- Ils nous en auraient parlé, contrat le capitaine.

\- Sauf s'ils n'en ont pas vraiment été conscients, corrigea le génie. Parfois on peut ne pas prêter attention à quelque chose qui paraît anodin et…

\- Vous parlez de policiers entraînés et sachant ce qu'ils cherchaient, protesta Slocker-Jones. Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient négligé quoi que ce soit.

Hotch perçut un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix du supérieur et comprit que celui-ci avait du mal à accepter que celui qui lui paraissait un gamin puisse mettre en doute les compétences de ses hommes. Il intervint :

\- Je vous assure qu'en aucun cas nous ne doutons du professionnalisme de vos officiers. Nous voulons simplement nous assurer que vous avez de vraies raisons de croire que leur disparition et le meurtre de Parker et Winfield sont liés.

\- Et bien disons que c'est une intuition…, répliqua Jenna Carter. Ils correspondent au profil et s'ils n'avaient pas été flics, on ne se serait peut-être pas aperçu de leur disparition avant plusieurs heures encore. Comme l'a dit l'agent Morgan, dix heures un dimanche c'est encore tôt finalement !

\- Vous vous basez donc juste sur le fait qu'ils semblaient former un couple mixte ? demanda Emily. Vous aviez une équipe en couverture non ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Ils ont remarqué quelque chose ?

\- Non. Rien. Emy et Ralph ont pris leur voiture pour se rendre au « Hot Shadows » et l'équipe les a suivis. Ils ont été retardés par une collision à un carrefour et sont arrivés environ trente minutes plus tard à la boîte de nuit. Ils n'étaient pas inquiets : après tout aucun risque immédiat ne semblait menacer nos agents et ceux-ci avaient ordre de ne pas bouger tant qu'ils ne les auraient pas rejoints.

\- Ils étaient prévenus de leur retard ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est la procédure. Mais lorsqu'ils sont arrivés sur le parking, ils n'ont pas vu la voiture. Ils ont appelé Emy et Ralph et ceux-ci n'ont pas répondu.

\- Une demi-heure… C'est court non ? interrogea Rossi à son tour.

\- C'est justement ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, acquiesça Jenna. Si leur disparition avait à voir avec l'enquête sur le trafic, on aurait trouvé des traces : soit ils auraient été purement et simplement éliminés, soit l'intervention aurait été musclée.

\- Il est vrai qu'en général les trafiquants ne font pas dans la dentelle, approuva Derek, apparemment soucieux de marquer quelques points avec le lieutenant.

\- Exact. Or là, rien du tout. Ils se sont simplement volatilisés. Tout comme Dakota et Tennesse il y a cinq jours et les autres couples à Philadelphie.

\- Tout de même : vous l'avez dit vous-même, ce sont des agents entraînés, sur le qui-vive… Qui a pu ainsi les surprendre ?

A cette question, JJ vit les deux policiers de Détroit échanger un regard : visiblement ils s'étaient fait la même réflexion.

\- Ca veut peut-être dire qu'on a à faire à quelqu'un de très organisé, assez intelligent pour tromper deux personnes habituées à se méfier, et assez fort pour les maîtriser dans un minimum de temps, conclut Hotch. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est quelqu'un qui mérite toute notre attention et…

Il fut interrompu par un agent qui apportait un dossier à Jenna. Celle-ci retint l'arrivant alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce :

\- Non, reste. Tu travailles aussi sur cette affaire, tu as le droit d'être là. Je vous présente l'agent Robert Swan.

L'équipe regarda le jeune homme qui semblait tout intimidé : visiblement un agent frais émoulu de l'école de police, qui ne s'était pas encore frotté vraiment au terrain. Reid le regarda avec sympathie : il pensait, à part lui, que travailler sur ce type d'affaire alors qu'on débutait n'était pas forcément la meilleure des choses. D'un autre côté, peut-être que se retrouver ainsi directement dans la cour des grands était l'idéal pour s'assurer de la profondeur de son engagement. Mais fallait-il vraiment affirmer sa vocation dans ces conditions ? Les pensées du jeune agent du F.B.I. furent interrompues par une exclamation horrifiée de Jenna Carter qui était en train de parcourir le dossier que lui avait remis Swan.

\- Quoi ? interrogea le capitaine Slocker-Jones, inquiet de la subite pâleur qui avait envahi le teint de sa collaboratrice.

Celle-ci releva les yeux et les personnes présentes autour de la table purent lire une horreur pure sur son visage.

\- C'est le rapport du légiste, dit-elle après avoir dégluti pour reprendre le contrôle. Ce malade est encore pire que ce qu'on croyait…

\- Mais encore ? questionna Hotch, pressé de savoir ce qui pouvait bouleverser ainsi un policier avec autant d'expérience que Carter.

\- Comme nous le soupçonnions, les deux victimes portent des traces de violences sexuelles et de tortures échelonnées sur quarante-huit heures. La mort est intervenue au troisième jour : l'homme est mort d'hémorragie suite à l'émasculation, la jeune femme a été égorgée.

Hotch hocha la tête : pour horrible que ce soit, cela n'expliquait toujours pas le trouble de la femme.

\- Le légiste a procédé à l'analyse des bols alimentaires. L'homme n'avait visiblement rien absorbé depuis plus de deux jours.

\- Et la femme ? pressa Hotch, comprenant que c'était là que résidait la clé de l'énigme.

\- Il a trouvé quelques débris de chair et les a analysés.

Le visage d'Aaron se ferma : il pressentait où cela allait aboutir et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Et alors ? s'impatienta le capitaine, qui lui, visiblement n'avait pas sauté aux mêmes conclusions.

\- Il s'agissait de morceaux du corps de Tennesse Winfield, plus précisément des lambeaux de phallus et de testicules.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce durant quelques longues secondes, puis, d'une voix changée, Slocker-Jones réussit à articuler :

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce malade a obligé cette pauvre fille à…

\- A absorber les parties intimes de son compagnon, oui capitaine, c'est exactement ça ! compléta Hotch devant l'incapacité manifeste de Jenna à asséner la cruelle vérité.

La voix du profiler était glaciale, comme toujours lorsqu'il devait faire face à un afflux d'émotion qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'exprimer. De nouveau le silence régna dans la pièce, interrompu par un soudain hoquet. Le jeune agent Swan balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles, et, le visage verdâtre, il se rua hors de la salle de conférence sans qu'aucun des autres policiers présents n'essaie de le retenir.

Ils se regardaient, lisant la même colère, la même horreur devant cette preuve du sadisme monstrueux de celui qu'ils poursuivaient. Et leurs pensées dérivèrent très vite vers le sergent Flahagan et l'officier Briscoe tandis que la même prière les unissait : pourvu que leurs deux collègues ne soient pas entre les mains de ce monstre !

 _(à suivre)_


	4. Chapitre 4

Merci à Emilie et Miss Homme Enceinte 2 de leurs encouragements.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

\- Bon sang ! Mais on n'a rien ! Rien de rien ! Je ne vois pas à quoi vous servez vous autres !

Morgan leva la tête, piqué au vif, puis, il se mordit la lèvre et retint la réflexion qui avait failli fuser. Il pouvait comprendre la frustration de Jenna, qui dégénérait en agressivité. Il y avait maintenant deux jours que les agents Flahagan et Briscoe avaient disparu et ils n'avaient pas pu remonter la piste.

Tout juste avaient-il pu, grâce aux renseignements de Pénélope, dresser le portrait d'un sociopathe entre 25 et 35 ans, vraisemblablement blanc, sans doute d'un naturel sociable en apparence, quelqu'un dont on ne se serait pas méfié outre mesure, même s'il pouvait montrer des aspects rebutants tels qu'un racisme apparent ou un sexisme évident.

Ils avaient pourtant cru avoir une piste lorsqu'ils étaient tombés, grâce à Pénélope, sur Alex Vrachy, ex résidant de Philadelphie installé à Détroit depuis environ six mois. L'homme semblait répondre au profil et ils avaient procédé à son interpellation. Hotch avait alors fait venir l'informaticienne pour fouiller dans son ordinateur. Ce qu'elle y avait trouvé n'était certes pas reluisant mais n'avait rien à voir avec leur affaire : Vrachy était un pédophile qui purgerait la peine qu'il méritait, mais ce n'était pas leur assassin.

Pourtant le temps leur était compté : par ses recherches, Garcia avait permis de tracer l'itinéraire et surtout les antécédents de leur tueur, et ça n'avait rien de rassurant.

Après la première série d'agressions et de viols à Philadelphie, l'homme n'avait pas disparu de la circulation. Il avait sillonné les Etats-Unis, laissant derrière lui une piste de larmes et de sang qui n'avait pas été identifiée parce qu'il frappait dans des lieux très éloignés les uns des autres, à des intervalles de plusieurs mois. Parfois il allait jusqu'au viol, parfois il se contentait de tabasser ses victimes, les mutilations sexuelles n'étaient pas systématiques. Bref, il semblait tout faire pour brouiller les pistes. Sept couples avaient ainsi eu le malheur de croiser sa route en un peu moins de cinq ans.

Rossi émit la théorie que peut-être, plus que brouiller les pistes, l'homme obéissait totalement à ses pulsions et que celles-ci n'avaient pas toujours la même intensité, d'où la relative magnanimité envers certains couples qui restaient cependant traumatisés durablement par l'agression. Six mois plus tôt, c'était à Dallas que l'homme avait sévi, violant et mutilant trois couples avant de disparaître. Les policiers avaient pensé avoir arrêté le maniaque en la personne d'Ephram Zargoskan, raciste notoire, membre du KKK, qui avait d'ailleurs avoué les faits. Cela expliquait qu'ils n'aient pas eu recours aux services de l'unité d'analyse du comportement. La police de Dallas n'avait même pas songé à interroger la base de données, et n'avait pas fait le lien avec les agressions à Philadelphie cinq ans auparavant, pas plus qu'avec les cinq attaques commises dans différents états, un peu comme au hasard, à raison d'une à deux par an, qui étaient allées de passages à tabac au viol de l'un ou des deux membres du couples, mais sans séquestration ou torture, d'où l'absence de relation.

Une fois ces éléments en main, il ne fallut pas longtemps aux profileurs pour comprendre qu'ils avaient à faire à un mythomane, ravi d'attirer l'attention sur lui, doublé d'un manipulateur voulant faire évoluer ce qu'il pensait être sa cause. Leur tueur était bien celui de Dallas et Ephram Zargoskan, quels que soient ses crimes, n'était pas l'agresseur qui avait séquestré et violé les trois couples, mutilant les hommes avant de les relâcher. Le dernier n'avait pas survécu à l'hémorragie et sa compagne avait sombré dans la folie. Aucune preuve ADN n'ayant été recueillie, aucune des victimes ne pouvant identifier leur bourreau, les enquêteurs de Dallas s'étaient contentés de recevoir les aveux de l'homme sur lequel convergeaient leurs indices, trop heureux de pouvoir mettre un terme à la carrière d'un criminel de cette envergure pour creuser plus loin que les apparences.

Comptes faits, c'étaient exactement vingt-huit personnes qui avait vu leur vie voler en éclat par la faute de ce sadique, sans compter les familles heurtées de plein fouet par le drame, les enfants qu'avaient certains des couples et qui n'avaient jamais retrouvé leurs parents comme avant…

Oui, il était plus que temps de mettre fin à sa folie criminelle, mais hélas, pour le moment, à leur grande frustration, ils ne semblaient avoir aucun moyen de le retrouver et chaque minute qui passait était autant de chance qui s'envolaient de retrouver les agents Flahagan et Briscoe en vie. Après deux jours, qui savait dans quel état étaient les malheureux ?

Plus aucun des policiers lancés dans la traque n'avait l'espoir de les découvrir indemnes : quand bien même ils seraient encore en vie, ils avaient forcément subi des violences qui allaient les traumatiser pour longtemps. Parce que le modus operandi du criminel incluait les tortures dès les premières heures de captivités et les viols au cours du premier jour. Cela faisait déjà deux longues journées qu'ils tentaient vainement de trouver une piste, alors, même si personne n'osait se l'avouer, chacun d'eux savait que leurs malheureux collègues vivaient forcément un enfer tandis qu'ils essayaient de parvenir jusqu'à eux, le genre d'enfer dont chacun se demandait s'il fallait vraiment sortir en vie pour se le remémorer durant le reste de son existence.

* * *

La fin de ce chapitre qui fait un détour dans l'antre du monstre ne sera pas publiée ici pour des raisons de protection des mineurs. Cela ne nuira en aucun cas à la compréhension de cette histoire.

 _(à suivre)_


	5. Chapitre 5

Attention: ce chapitre contient des informations sur ce qui est arrivé aux deux policiers disparus. Pas de description mais des explications qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité. Bon... On est dans "Esprits criminels", pas dans "La petite maison dans la prairie"...

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Ils les regardaient, de loin, ne voulant pas se mêler à eux, ne sachant pas comment on pourrait interpréter leur présence. Ils n'avaient servi à rien et la douleur des policiers, même s'ils la comprenaient, même s'ils la partageaient, ce n'était pas la leur.

On avait retrouvé les corps du sergent Flahagan et de l'officier Briscoë vingt heures auparavant. Les clichés pathétiques de leurs dépouilles jetées dans une décharge publique s'affichaient maintenant à côté de ceux des autres victimes. Mais comment quantifier l'horreur, la colère, la révolte absolue que ressentait chacun des professionnels de ce bureau ? Ils connaissaient tous les deux policiers et désormais Hotch savait qu'il allait devoir gérer un paramètre supplémentaire : le besoin de vengeance de ces hommes et de ces femmes. On avait touché à deux des leurs, on devait payer le prix fort.

Le capitaine Slocker-Jones avait refusé l'offre du chef de section de l'accompagner dans la tâche macabre qui était la sienne : annoncer aux familles qu'ils ne reverraient plus leurs proches. Il s'était fait assister du lieutenant Carter et tous les deux étaient revenus de leur pénible devoir plus abattus encore qu'ils n'étaient partis. Comment trouver les mots justes pour annoncer à une femme, un homme, qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais leur mari, leur femme, comment expliquer à des enfants que désormais papa, ou maman, ne reviendrait plus jamais auprès d'eux, que ceux qui étaient destinés à servir et à protéger n'avaient eux-mêmes trouvé aucune protection…

Ralph Briscoë laissait une veuve, des jumeaux de quatre ans et un bébé à venir trois mois plus tard, qui ne connaîtrait jamais son père. Emy Flahagan ne serrerait plus jamais ses deux fillettes de six et neuf ans contre elle. Cinq enfants allaient devoir grandir avec un vide béant dans leur existence, tout ça parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été assez réactifs !

Derek se détourna de la scène et retourna dans le bureau qui leur avait été attribué. Il devait faire quelque chose, il devait trouver un lien, un indice qui leur permettrait de mettre un nom sur le boucher qui avait massacré leurs deux collègues. Il devait arrêter l'hécatombe.

En arrivant dans la pièce, il aperçut un homme debout devant le tableau où s'affichaient les clichés des victimes et la colère qui couvait chez lui depuis la découverte des corps trouva ainsi un exutoire :

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Qui vous a permis d'entrer dans ce bureau ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix sévère.

L'intrus se retourna et l'exaspération de l'agent du F.B.I s'accrut encore en le reconnaissant : Hans Stelerman, l'un des employés du bar restaurant voisin qui était devenu le fournisseur officiel du poste de police. Il avait déjà eu à faire à l'homme peu après son arrivée. Stelerman avait une trentaine d'année, c'était un type costaud, plutôt grand, blond, un regard bleu glacé où Derek avait lu un mépris non dissimulé à son égard qui lui avait appris, mieux que des mots, que cet homme était un raciste. Pas seulement un raciste lui avait assuré Emily en observant le manège du bellâtre auprès de J.J. qu'il semblait trouver à son goût. Derek avait fini par intervenir tant l'homme insistait lourdement auprès de sa collègue pour obtenir un rendez-vous, ne semblant pas comprendre qu'elle n'était pas du tout intéressée par lui, quand bien même elle n'aurait pas été mariée.

Et le regard que lui avait alors adressé Stelerman restait fiché dans sa mémoire : certes, s'il avait pu le tuer sur place il l'aurait fait. Il s'était contenté de tourner les talons en grommelant quelques paroles que Morgan n'avait pu entendre assez distinctement pour avoir la satisfaction de l'arrêter pour propos racistes. Mais il s'était juré de garder l'homme à l'œil et avait parlé de lui à Jenna Carter. Celle-ci avait confirmé ses doutes : effectivement Stelerman n'était qu'un raciste primaire mais qui savait se tenir en leur présence. De toute façon, s'ils avaient dû fermer leur porte à tous ceux qui, de près ou de loin, éprouvait une sympathie pour les théories eugéniques, ici à Détroit, la vie aurait été intenable. Au moins avec cet homme ils savaient à quoi s'en tenir, contrairement aux racistes larvés qui cachaient soigneusement leur haine derrière des attitudes de façade. Et comme les agents du F.B.I. s'étonnaient qu'ils puissent continuer à fréquenter le bar et à faire venir leurs commandes de cet établissement, le capitaine avait expliqué que Carl Symbad, le propriétaire était un gars bien qui n'avait rien à se reprocher, pas plus d'ailleurs que son autre collaborateur, Freddy Loomis, un type un peu paumé, aux réactions parfois imprévisibles, mais plutôt bonne pâte et ne faisant apparemment aucune différence entre les personnes selon la couleur de leur peau.

Derek avait donc décidé de calquer son attitude sur la leur et se contentait, lorsque c'était Stelerman qui apportait leurs commandes, d'une politesse froide que l'autre lui renvoyait avec usure. Alors, le trouver là, à contempler des clichés qui n'étaient nullement destinés au public, justement cet homme, le dernier avec qui il aurait eu envie de partager cette impression d'échec monumental qui ne cessait de la tarauder depuis vingt heures, quand bien même il savait qu'ils avaient tous fait de leur mieux mais que les éléments leur manquaient pour intervenir à temps, cela ne fit qu'aggraver sa frustration et sa colère.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici Stelerman ! indiqua-t-il d'une voix coupante. Cette pièce est réservée au F.B.I. et aux agents qui travaillent sur cette enquête.

L'homme se retourna vers lui et, durant une fraction de seconde, il eut du mal à déchiffrer la lueur qu'il avait dans le regard, mélange d'horreur et d'excitation mêlée avec un zeste de jubilation qui le fit sortir de ses gonds.

Les éclats de voix attirèrent très vite Hotch et le capitaine Slocker-Jones qui s'empressèrent de séparer les deux hommes avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains, Hans Stelerman n'ayant pas apprécié de se faire interpeler par l'agent noir et l'ayant pris de haut. Tandis que Hotch entraînait son subordonné à l'écart pour le sermonner quant à sa réaction un peu trop vive, Slocker-Jones apostrophait le serveur sévèrement avant de lui enjoindre de quitter le poste, ce que l'homme fit après avoir jeté un regard assassin sur Derek Morgan.

\- Et bien, vous ne vous êtes pas fait un ami, indiqua le capitaine en revenant auprès de l'agent du F.B.I.

\- Tant mieux, parce que l'amitié de ce genre de type de m'intéresse nullement ! coupa le profileur toujours énervé par son altercation.

Le policier de Détroit haussa les épaules, et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand le lieutenant Carter arriva, un dossier à la main, l'air visiblement bouleversée.

\- Jenna ? Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea le supérieur tandis que Hotch et Derek se tournaient à leur tour vers le lieutenant.

\- On a reçu les rapports d'autopsie de Briscoë et Flahagan.

Elle les appelait par leurs noms de famille, histoire de tenter désespérément de mettre une distance entre elle et eux, comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de souffrir, de se sentir coupable… Elle s'efforçait de garder un œil professionnel : les voir comme les autres victimes, ne pas s'engager émotionnellement pour ne pas se laisser guider par les sentiments plutôt que la raison. C'était quelque chose que l'équipe du F.B.I. appréciait particulièrement chez elle. Mais il y a des distances qu'on ne peut pas prendre, quand bien même on le voudrait et visiblement, à cet instant précis, malgré sa tentative, elle repensait à Ralph et Emy, des collègues, des camarades qu'elle avait côtoyés, qu'elle avait formés pour l'un d'entre eux et qui venaient de connaître une mort atroce.

\- Alors ? questionna le capitaine tandis que Hotch s'avançait vers elle, tendant la main pour prendre le dossier.

\- Ralph est mort en premier… Il… il avait plus de dix fractures : les côtes, les deux fémurs, les chevilles et les vertèbres lombaires. Même s'il avait survécu, il n'aurait jamais pu remarcher. L'éviscération a été faite pré-mortem, et est vraisemblablement la cause directe de la mort qui a été lente et atroce…

Elle inspira profondément, s'efforçant de repousser au loin l'image du Ralph Briscoë qu'elle avait connu : enjoué, toujours de bonne humeur, prêt à aider quiconque en avait besoin, fou de son épouse et de ses enfants, explosant de joie à l'évocation du bébé à venir… Comment réussir à lier cette image et ce corps mutilé, exsangue, souillé, qu'ils avaient retrouvé enchevêtré à celui d'Emy Flahagan dans une mise en scène aussi grotesque qu'obscène ?

Elle reprit, d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre froidement professionnelle mais qu'elle ne pouvait totalement empêcher de trembler :

\- Ses deux épaules étaient disloquées, vraisemblablement suite à une pendaison par les poignets, et il porte des traces de coups de fouets. Il a été sodomisé à plusieurs reprises…

Emily, Spencer et Rossi étaient venus rejoindre le groupe et écoutaient la morbide litanie, le cœur serré : malgré leur habitude des monstres, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à comprendre comment un être humain pouvait en arriver à ce genre d'excès.

\- Emy portait aussi des traces de coups et elle aussi a été violée et sodomisée à plusieurs reprises. Cependant on n'a aucune trace de sperme de Briscoë. Selon toute vraisemblance ce malade n'a pas réussi à… Alors…

De nouveau elle s'interrompit, comme incapable d'aller plus loin et Hotch, qui suivait le dossier des yeux, comprit qu'il devait intervenir :

\- Effectivement, contrairement aux agressions précédentes, il n'y a apparemment pas eu de rapports sexuels entre les deux victimes. A-t-il réalisé qu'elles n'avaient pas de liens sentimentaux ou, plus vraisemblablement, n'a-t-il pas pu contraindre l'officier Briscoë à abuser de sa collègue, malgré les sévices ? En tout cas, le seul sperme retrouvé est celui du tueur et malheureusement il ne nous apporte toujours rien dans la mesure où il n'est répertorié nulle part.

Morgan hocha la tête : il imaginait la douleur de cet homme et ce courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour refuser obstinément de se livrer sur sa collègue aux actes monstrueux que leur bourreau exigeait de lui.

\- Ca a dû mettre notre homme en colère, ce qui explique qu'il se soit ainsi déchaîné.

\- Ca l'a mis en colère, en effet, répliqua Hotch le visage figé.

Ses équipiers, qui le connaissaient bien, savaient que c'était le masque qu'il mettait pour empêcher les sentiments de se lire sur son visage. Ils comprirent alors qu'il n'avait pas terminé et en effet, il reprit d'une voix sans timbre :

\- Alors il a trouvé un moyen pour obliger malgré tout Briscoe à « violer » Flahagan.

Et après une pause il acheva très vite, comme pour se débarrasser de l'horreur :

\- Il a coupé l'index et le majeur de l'homme et les a introduits dans la femme.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce, chacun tentant de reprendre ses esprits à l'annonce d'un tel déchaînement de sadisme et d'inhumanité.

\- On doit trouver quelque chose ! s'exclama alors Emily. L'A.D.N. n'est peut-être pas répertorié, mais il y a forcément des traces ! On ne devient pas ainsi un violeur meurtrier du jour au lendemain, objecta Emily.

\- Sans doute mais ou il n'a jamais été pris, ou, à l'époque, on n'a pas jugé bon de faire une analyse ADN. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette piste ne nous sera utile que pour l'identifier quand on l'aura arrêté.

\- Justement, comment peut-il laisser ainsi des preuves accablantes ? questionna alors Spencer.

\- Sans doute parce qu'il pense qu'on ne l'arrêtera jamais, supputa Derek, ou bien il n'a pas l'intention d'être pris en vie.

Rossi, lui avait une autre préoccupation : un point n'avait pas été éclairci, vraisemblablement celui qui avait bouleversé autant le lieutenant Carter.

\- Les légistes ont-ils déterminé la cause de la mort du sergent Flahagan ?

\- La cause de la mort est la suffocation, annonça Hotch d'une voix froide qui dissimulait parfaitement ses sentiments.

Mais ses collaborateurs ne s'y trompèrent pas. Lorsqu'il avait ce ton précis, c'est qu'au fond de lui il était bouleversé et ils se tournèrent vers leur supérieur, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait le déstabiliser, lui qui en avait déjà tant vu.

\- Elle a été étranglée ? demanda Spencer.

\- Non… Etouffée…

Et comme les yeux de ses subordonnés restés fixés sur lui, tandis que Jenna Carter le remerciait du regard de lui épargner d'avoir à aller au bout de l'horreur, il conclut rapidement :

\- Elle a été étouffée avec les organes génitaux de l'officier Briscoë.

Un même souffle horrifié sortit simultanément des poitrines des policiers présents dans la pièce.

\- Il devient de plus en plus violent, réussit enfin à murmurer Rossi.

\- Et ses attaques se rapprochent dangereusement dans le temps, observa Emily s'efforçant à son tour de reprendre une attitude professionnelle.

\- En effet. Jamais il n'avait attaqué à si peu d'intervalle, rebondit JJ, heureuse de pouvoir se raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas laisser voir combien elle était affectée par le rapport présenté.

Ce n'était pas encore le moment de s'indigner, de s'horrifier ou de s'effondrer. En cet instant précis, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de faire le point, de trouver la faille, le tout petit angle qui leur permettrait de remonter jusqu'au monstre et de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- Quelque chose a changé, constata à son tour Spencer. Il y a six ans, il a laissé passer plusieurs mois entre les agressions et par la suite, jamais moins de huit semaines… De même il ne tuait pas systématiquement. Or, en l'espace d'une semaine il a enlevé et tué deux couples…

\- Il est en colère…, supputa Derek. Quelque chose de précis est intervenu qui l'a fait totalement basculer et il ne s'arrêtera pas, plus maintenant qu'il a franchi cette étape.

\- Alors c'est à nous de l'arrêter, conclut le lieutenant Carter d'une voix emplie de colère. On doit absolument l'arrêter avant qu'il ne recommence !

Les agents du F.B.I. s'entreregardèrent : ils savaient qu'elle avait raison, mais ils savaient aussi que les meilleures intentions du monde ne suffirait pas à stopper ce malade si la chance ne penchait pas un peu en leur faveur, parce qu'à ce moment précis ils n'avaient rien de plus qu'un profil basique qui pouvait correspondre à des millions d'Américains et aucun début de piste exploitable.

L'homme était un sociopathe, certes, mais, comme la plupart de ceux-ci il était intelligent et jusqu'à présent il n'avait fait aucune erreur. L'équipe n'était pas dupe : l'arrêter serait difficile et malheureusement, ils savaient qu'il y aurait sans doute d'autres victimes à déplorer avant qu'ils n'y arrivent.

 _(à suivre)_


	6. chapitre 6

Merci à ceux qui lisent et laissent des commentaires qui me permettent de savoir si on s'intéresse ou non à cette histoire. A dire vrai, j'ai quelques doutes. Dois-je continuer à poster? Certains chapitres sont "compliqués" effectivement.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu une jolie blonde par ici ?

Pénélope se retourna vivement et sourit à la vue du profileur arrivé derrière elle sans qu'elle l'ait entendu :

\- Ca dépend beau brun. Vous lui voulez quoi à la blonde en question ?

\- Hum… Je ne sais pas si je peux le révéler à haute voix… Certaines de ces choses sont hautement répréhensibles en public !

Il s'amusa de voir les joues de la jeune femme se teinter d'une jolie teinte rosée tandis qu'elle perdait momentanément son bagout à cette plaisanterie qui, pour quelqu'un qui aurait regardé les yeux de Derek, n'était peut-être pas une simple galéjade.

\- Arrête de dire des sottises ! finit-elle par le morigéner avant d'enchaîner : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu as besoin de mes lumières ?

\- Tes lumières et le reste ma beauté, sourit le brun en s'emparant de la main de Pénélope pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Gênée, celle-ci s'empressa de la lui arracher tout en jetant des regards autour d'elle :

\- Pas ici ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- J'ai besoin de réconfort… Ce type est une anguille et c'est vraiment, vraiment un salopard !

\- Vous allez l'avoir ! Vous gagnez toujours !

\- Grâce à toi bébé…

\- Allez, viens faire un câlin…, s'attendrit-elle en lui ouvrant les bras.

Derek ne se fit pas prier pour venir se lover contre elle, profitant de l'étreinte pour se serrer un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû contre le corps accueillant dont les courbes et l'odeur l'enivraient. Il dut cependant mettre très vite fin à l'accolade sous peine de se retrouver dans un état que Pénélope n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié outre mesure de la part de celui qui, pour elle, était simplement un ami.

Une fois de plus, Derek se maudit de son incapacité à faire comprendre à l'analyste qu'il ressentait pour elle bien plus que de l'amitié. Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle n'aurait qu'un mot à dire pour que leur relation prenne un tout autre tour, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé la force de tenter sa chance. Pénélope avait confiance en lui, et il était évident qu'elle avait aussi beaucoup de tendresse à son égard, pour autant, et malgré ses déclarations enflammées, il n'avait pas l'impression de l'attirer en tant qu'homme et il ne voulait pas risquer de mettre à mal leur belle amitié par une déclaration intempestive dont elle ne saurait que faire.

Alors il se taisait, se contentant des morceaux qu'elle voulait bien lui accorder, se délectant de ces moments passés ensemble, quand bien même il devait se surveiller pour éviter de fondre sur ses lèvres et de posséder ce corps si tentant qui le faisait fantasmer nuit après nuit. Sans doute un jour il se déciderait à lui parler parce qu'il ne pourrait plus longtemps se satisfaire de ces non-dits. Mais ce n'était pas le moment : pas durant une enquête aussi importante. Non… Le bon moment ce serait lorsqu'ils auraient tous deux une soirée tranquille, qu'il pourrait l'inviter dans un joli restaurant et lui parler à cœur ouvert, sans artifice, sans cacher ses sentiments derrière des plaisanteries plus ou moins drôles. Peut-être lorsqu'ils auraient mis la main sur leur maniaque…

Peut-être…

\- Bon… et à part ça… Je peux faire quoi pour toi mon Adonis ?

Les mots de Pénélope le sortirent de sa brève introspection et il lui sourit :

\- Rien de particulier en fait. Pour le moment on n'a rien de plus.

\- Ce qui veut dire que vous devez attendre que ce malade récidive pour trouver une piste ?

Il y avait de l'horreur dans la voix de la jeune femme à l'idée qu'un couple supplémentaire pourrait être victime du maniaque qu'ils recherchaient. A quoi cela servait-il d'être du bon côté si l'on devait se contenter d'attendre qu'un sadique pervers vienne ruiner la vie de deux autres innocents afin d'avoir quelques éléments supplémentaires susceptibles de permettre de l'identifier ?

\- J'espère que non… J'espère que tes doigts de fée vont nous dégoter quelque chose…

\- Mes doigts de fée, pour le moment, ils ne sont pas très efficaces, avoua Pénélope avec une moue chagrine.

\- Hé ! Tu fais de ton mieux ! Grâce à toi on a relié ces meurtres à ceux de Philadelphie et Dallas et à cinq autres agressions à travers le pays ! C'est un progrès énorme !

\- Qui ne me fait pas me sentir mieux lorsque je pense au calvaire de ces malheureux !

\- Hé bébé…. Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi, insista-t-il en lui relevant le menton de la main pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Ce n'est pas ta faute !

\- Je sais mais…

\- Mais… Rien du tout ! Lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici, nous pensions avoir à faire à un tueur particulièrement dangereux, d'où notre arrivée rapide puisqu'à ce moment-là nous le ne reliions à aucune des autres agressions. Grâce à toi nous avons pu reconstituer son parcours et cela nous donne un avantage certain ! Et grâce à toi, l'homme arrêté à Dallas va être relâché : ce n'est certes pas un ange, mais il ne mérite pas d'être exécuté pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. C'est plutôt une bonne chose non ?

\- Bien sûr… Quoique je ne sois pas sûre que ce type restera longtemps dehors étant donné son palmarès.

\- Ca, ce n'est pas de notre ressort bébé ! Si on enfermait tous les abrutis, les intégristes et les racistes, les prisons n'y suffiraient pas !

\- A qui le dis-tu ! C'est dingue ce qu'il peut y avoir de lourdauds quand même ! Tiens le type du bar là euh…

\- Stelerman ?

\- Oui…

\- Quoi ? Il s'est montré incorrect à ton égard ?

Le ton de Derek s'était durci. Il ne portait déjà pas le barman dans son cœur, mais si celui-ci avait osé s'en prendre à Pénélope, il le lui ferait payer, dusse-t-il risquer que Hotch le renvoie illico à Quantico !

\- Non… Pas incorrect. Mais tu sais, le rentre-dedans ordinaire… J'ai eu beau lui dire que je n'étais pas intéressée, il n'a pas eu l'air de comprendre.

\- Je vais le…

\- Non ! Elle posa sa main sur son bras pour l'arrêter. J'ai appris à me défendre contre ce genre de type ! Et puis il a fait pareil avec JJ ! Il faut croire qu'il craque pour les blondes ! En plus, c'est toujours un peu flatteur de s'apercevoir qu'on plaît… Même si c'est à un crétin à qui on n'accorderait pas un sourire…

\- Ah mais si ce n'est que ça ! Tu me plais à moi aussi ma princesse ! Si tu veux un chevalier servant, je suis ton homme.

Elle rougit de nouveau en le regardant avec une étincelle mi-amusée, mi-inquiète dans les yeux :

\- Méfie-toi beau brun ! Je pourrais te prendre au mot ! Et une fois que je t'aurais pris dans mes filets, plus aucune échappatoire possible.

\- Et qui te dit que j'en chercherais une ? murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Est-ce que finalement c'était le moment ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire évoluer ce marivaudage coutumier en quelque chose de bien plus sérieux ? Mais avant qu'il n'ait pris sa décision, Pénélope le repoussa en riant :

\- Bah ! Arrête ! Ce n'est pas le moment de toute façon ! J'ai du boulot !

\- Oui… Moi aussi… Mais je veux que tu me promettes un truc.

\- Quoi ?

\- Essaie de relier cet abruti de Stelerman à tout ça ! Tu ne peux pas savoir le plaisir que j'aurais à lui passer les pinces à ce raciste !

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres mon sucre d'orge, mais je ne peux pas fabriquer de preuves…

\- Flûte ! J'aurais dû savoir que tu étais incorruptible…

\- Exactement ! Sauf contre un bon chocolat chaud ! rit-elle, récoltant en retour le rire de son ami.

\- Allez, sérieusement, je vais rejoindre l'équipe. Mais creuse un peu du côté de ce type…

\- Quoi ? Tu ne le crois pas sérieusement impliqué ? Arrête ! Il bosse juste à côté du poste de police !

\- Justement ! Quoi de plus pratique pour détourner les soupçons ?

\- Alors c'est vraiment sérieux ?

\- Que tu lances une petite recherche ? Oui ! Qu'il soit vraiment impliqué ? Je ne sais pas. Par contre je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net chez ce type. Je l'ai trouvé tout à l'heure dans notre salle, en train de regarder les photos des corps.

\- Brrr…, frissonna Pénélope en se remémorant les clichés sur lesquels elle n'avait pas voulu s'attarder, sous peine d'avoir des cauchemars durant longtemps.

\- Exactement… Ta réaction est celle qu'aurait n'importe qui confronté à ces horreurs ! Lui, il ne semblait pas vraiment dérangé, et même on aurait presque dit qu'il appréciait !

\- Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Euh… Je crois plutôt que je me suis emporté. Du coup lui aussi… Il a fallu qu'on vienne nous séparer, sinon ça aurait mal tourné.

\- Tu ne cherches pas simplement à te venger ?

\- Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça ! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Désolée… Je ne voulais pas dire que… D'accord. Si tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose de louche avec ce type, je veux bien te croire. Je vais creuser un peu de son côté. Et si je trouve quelque chose, je connais ton numéro…

\- Tu peux aussi m'appeler juste pour que j'ai le plaisir d'entendre ta douce voix, sourit-il.

\- File maintenant au lieu de dire des idioties ! le gronda-t-elle.

Il sortit et elle resta quelques minutes à regarder la porte, un sourire béat figé sur le visage. Puis elle sembla revenir sur terre, soupira, et s'envoya une petite tape :

\- Arrête de rêver ma pauvre Pénélope ! Les types comme lui, ils ne sont pas pour les vilains petits canards dans ton genre ! Alors reviens sur terre et bosse un peu !

Et sur cet encouragement mitigé, l'analyse se mit à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur le mystérieux Stelerman dont le principal crime, pour le moment, était de ne pas plaire à l'agent spécial Derek Morgan. Et quiconque déplaisait à son beau brun devenait forcément éminemment suspect aux yeux de l'analyste Pénélope Garcia.

 _(à suivre)_


	7. Chapitre 7

Merci beaucoup à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 de ses commentaires qui m'encouragent à continuer la publication de cette histoire.

Un petit détour dans le cerveau de Pénélope Garcia vous tente ? Alors c'est ici que ça se passe.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

\- Toi mon coco, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Il n'y a aucune trace qui me résiste figure-toi !

Quiconque aurait entendu Pénélope Garcia soliloquer ainsi, seule dans la salle où elle avait installé son ordinateur, aurait souri ou lui aurait demandé si elle se sentait bien… Mais ceux qui la connaissaient savaient que c'était le signe qu'elle avait trouvé l'extrémité de la pelote et qu'il ne s'en faudrait plus de beaucoup pour que tout l'écheveau soit déroulé par ses doigts experts.

A partir du moment où elle s'était lancée sur les traces de Hans Stelerman, il était évident que pas une des zones d'ombres de sa vie passée ne lui échapperait, ou du moins pas une de celle qui avait laissé une empreinte, où que celle-ci apparaisse. C'était aussi cela qui faisait d'elle un atout précieux pour l'équipe. L'ancienne hackeuse, devenue auxiliaire de justice, avait désormais tourné le dos à l'ombre pour embrasser la lumière, même s'il se trouvait que cette lumière était trop souvent assombrie par les enquêtes auxquelles elle collaborait.

Pénélope aimait la paix, elle voulait penser que l'homme était bon, que le monde des Bisounours pouvait exister et ce qu'elle côtoyait au quotidien aurait fait perdre la foi à des hommes bien plus pieux qu'elle n'était. Pourtant elle continuait d'y croire, il lui fallait malgré tout ce qu'elle voyait, tout ce qu'elle entendait, continuer de penser que l'humanité n'était pas ce monde de violence et de sadisme qu'elle affrontait au quotidien. Elle voulait garder son regard d'enfant et c'était aussi ce qui la rendait précieuse aux yeux de ceux qui l'aimaient.

Pénélope Garcia était rafraichissante comme une source fraîche, acidulée comme un bonbon dont elle épousait les teintes vives dans ses vêtements. On ne pouvait pas s'approcher d'elle sans l'aimer, elle qui, pourtant, s'imaginait toujours être le vilain petit canard qu'on tolérait plutôt qu'on acceptait.

L'équipe, Hotch y compris, acceptait d'elle ce que nul autre n'aurait pu se permettre : son franc parler, ses lubies, ses apostrophes fort peu protocolaires… C'était ce qui faisait d'elle l'être Unique qu'ils aimaient et en lequel ils avaient confiance. Nul ne pouvait l'imaginer vêtue du tailleur qu'arborait en général les agents féminins et se pliant au langage guindé de mise entre les membres de l'agence. Sa rapide incursion dans ce monde si fermé, lorsque JJ avait quitté quelque temps l'équipe, avait bien montré qu'elle n'était jamais aussi talentueuse que lorsqu'elle restait elle-même.

Tandis que les autres membres du groupe étaient partis interroger différents témoins et suspects, elle s'était lancée dans la recherche des antécédents de Stelerman, bien décidée à dénicher tout ce qu'elle pourrait sur le dégénéré qui avait osé défié son ange brun ! Certes elle était attaché à chacun des membres de l'équipe, y compris à leur chef en apparence si distant, mais dans le secret de son cœur, Derek Morgan avait de loin la première place.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans le groupe, à son premier jour, intimidée et maladroite, c'était lui qui l'avait mise à l'aise avec ce sourire ravageur qui avait failli la faire tomber sur ses fesses la première fois qu'il le lui avait adressé. Depuis bien sûr, elle s'était habituée, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que pour l'un de ces sourires « morganesques », elle aurait bravé les feux de l'enfer. L'amitié entre eux avait été presque instantanée, comme si depuis longtemps l'ex- enfant abusé qui n'accordait sa confiance qu'avec parcimonie et la sauvageonne complexée qui s'était réfugiée derrière ses ordinateurs pour exister étaient destinés à se rencontrer pour se redonner mutuellement confiance, lui dans l'être humain, elle dans ses capacités à vivre dans le monde réel.

Les petits surnoms entre eux avaient fleuri très vite : elle serait toujours sa princesse, son bonbon rose, sa fée aux doigts légers, il serait à jamais son prince, son beau brun, son chevalier ardent… Certes ils ne s'étaient pas confiés l'un à l'autre sur les événements qui avaient jalonné leurs vies depuis leur premier cri, parce qu'il y avait dans leur passé trop de choses qu'ils n'évoquaient jamais de peur de raviver la souffrance qui les avait ravagés, mais ils savaient pouvoir, en toute occasion, compter sur le soutien de l'autre. Ainsi, lorsque Derek, soupçonné de meurtre, avait vu dévoiler au grand jour cette part d'ombre qu'il avait soigneusement enfouie au fond de lui, Pénélope avait été à pour le rassurer, lui prouver que rien n'était changé à ses yeux, qu'il restait, quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, le prince qu'elle admirait et sur lequel elle comptait.

De même lorsqu'ils s'étaient fâchés au sujet de sa relation avec James Baylor elle avait su que tôt ou tard ils se retrouveraient. Bien évidemment elle n'avait pas anticipé les événements dramatiques qui avaient conduit à cette réconciliation mais elle gardait au fond de son cœur les moments passés avec Derek durant sa convalescence, comme les moments les plus heureux de sa vie.

Etait-ce à ce moment-là que son amitié s'était muée en amour ? Etait-ce bien avant ou un peu après ? Elle ne s'était pas réveillée un beau jour en se sachant amoureuse de l'agent fédéral, ça ne lui était pas tombé dessus comme un coup de foudre. Non, l'évolution avait été insidieuse, souterraine, progressive, et elle n'avait pas soupçonné que petit à petit son ami devenait son amour, et ce d'autant moins qu'il ne se gênait pas pour lui parler de ses conquêtes et qu'elle l'encourageait à le faire par ses petites phrases parfois assassines.

Mais un jour elle avait ressenti un pincement au cœur tandis qu'il lui parlait de la belle Paméla et elle était trop honnête pour fuir la réalité que cette réaction inhabituelle chez elle avait révélée. Malgré tout elle avait commencé par se moquer d'elle-même, se dire qu'elle se méprenait… Et puis elle avait fini par capituler devant ses sentiments : elle aimait Derek Morgan d'un amour infini et rien ne pourrait jamais changer cet état de chose.

Pour autant, on aurait pu la découper en morceaux qu'elle n'aurait jamais admis ce qu'elle ressentait devant une tierce personne. Elle était peut-être stupide mais pas idiote ! Assez bête pour s'amouracher de quelqu'un qui ne serait jamais à elle, pas assez pour se rendre ridicule à dévoiler cet amour à quiconque et surtout pas au principal intéressé ! Elle imaginait à l'avance la réaction incrédule et sans doute embarrassée du profileur à cet aveu ! Elle, la petite blanche un peu trop ronde, pas très jolie, vêtue d'oripeaux fantaisie, osait lever les yeux sur l'afro-américain magnifique, l'archétype même du gars dont toutes les filles rêvent, y compris des créatures autrement balancées qu'elle n'était ! C'était à hurler de rire ou à pleurer de consternation ! Sans doute commencerait-il par ne pas y croire et puis, lorsqu'il aurait compris que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui étaient sérieux, il s'en voudrait de ne pas pouvoir y répondre et se sentirait minable en tant qu'ami, parce qu'il était ainsi fait que les souffrances de ceux qu'il aimait était, à ses yeux, de sa responsabilité. Et ce sentiment, forcément, et malgré les « Ca ne change rien entre nous. » qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui dire, finirait par les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Elle tenait trop à son amitié pour la risquer dans un amour qui n'avait aucune chance. Elle avait trop les pieds sur terre sous ses allures éthérées pour ne pas comprendre que ce qu'elle ressentait était à sens unique et sans aucun avenir. Alors elle s'était tue, continuant d'agir comme si de rien n'était, à être là pour lui comme il était là pour elle, à rire avec lui, à l'affubler de sobriquets aussi étonnants les uns que les autres et à l'écouter lui parler de ses aventures, sans lui montrer qu'à chaque fois son cœur saignait.

Mais amie ou amante, elle serait toujours là pour Derek Morgan et nul jamais ne pourrait lui faire du mal ou tenter de lui en faire sans la trouver aussitôt dressée sur son chemin. Ainsi en était-il de Hans Stelerman, raciste convaincu, membre du Ku Klux Klan dans un autre état, individu au cœur étriqué et au cerveau rongé par la haine, qui s'était dressé contre son beau brun !

\- Tu m'as cherchée, tu m'as trouvée, mon bonhomme… murmura-t-elle en finissant de compiler les renseignements recueilli sur le barman du bar voisin.

Puis elle décrocha le téléphone :

\- Monsieur ?

\- ….

\- Je crois que je tiens quelque chose sur le dénommé Stelerman.

\- …

\- Je sais… C'est Derek qui m'a demandée de chercher.

\- …

\- Et bien… C'est à vous d'en juger monsieur mais je pense qu'il ferait un très bon suspect.

\- …

\- C'est déjà parti ! Vous devriez avoir ça sur votre poste maintenant. D'accord… A tout de suite !

Elle raccrocha, les joues un peu rougies : rien à faire, Hotch continuait de l'intimider, quand bien même elle savait désormais que, sous cette apparence froide et sévère, il y avait un homme au grand cœur et capable d'une infinie compréhension. Elle décrocha de nouveau :

\- Hello mon chevalier noir… Je viens d'appeler Hotch. Je crois que ton Stelerman va avoir quelques soucis à se faire….

S'ensuivit une brève conversation qui alluma mille lumières dans ses yeux et fit naître un magnifique sourire sur son visage. Quiconque l'aurait vue à cet instant aurait reconnu en elle la physionomie d'une femme amoureuse. Mais il n'y avait personne pour la voir et lorsque l'équipe revint au commissariat pour en savoir un peu plus, elle était redevenu Pénélope Garcia, l'analyste plus que compétente sur laquelle ils s'appuyaient et qui venait de leur livrer sur un plateau un suspect plus que crédible pour les meurtres horribles qu'ils tentaient d'élucider.

 _(à suivre)_


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Je ne parle pas aux gens comme vous !

\- Aux gens comme moi ? rebondit Derek. Vous voulez dire aux nègres je présume ?

Stelerman lui adressa un sourire froid, faussement choqué :

\- Voilà un langage bien peu correct agent Morgan. Il me semble qu'il faut dire aux afro-américains non ?

\- Mais le langage n'est pas tout Stelerman, n'est-ce pas ? Pour vous et les vôtres, nous restons des nègres, des sous-hommes, des personnes qui ne sont pas dignes de confiance.

\- C'est vous qui le dites, pas moi…, répliqua Stelerman.

Hotch, derrière la vitre, soupira. Cela faisait maintenant cinq heures qu'ils avaient interpellé le barman. D'emblée, pour tenter de le déstabiliser, il avait chargé Derek de l'interroger. Il ne faisait nul doute que l'homme était un raciste patenté et de se trouver soumis à la volonté d'un agent noir pouvait lui faire perdre son calme et l'amener à avouer ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas dévoiler. Et une fois la brèche ouverte, ils n'auraient plus qu'à s'y engouffrer pour connaître tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir.

Grâce aux recherches de Pénélope, l'équipe était presque persuadée d'avoir mis la main sur leur tueur : tout tendait à prouver que Stelerman avait le mobile et la possibilité de commettre les crimes dont on le soupçonnait. Et le fait qu'il soit connu du sergent Flahagan et de l'officier Briscoe pouvait expliquer comment il avait pu s'emparer d'eux : ils ne s'étaient tout bonnement pas méfiés de lui, pensant n'avoir rien à craindre.

L'homme n'avait aucun alibi pour les moments des meurtres, il avait habité Philadelphie lors des premières agressions, puis on perdait sa trace durant des années avant qu'il ne réapparaisse justement à Dallas six mois plus tôt, au moment où trois autres couples avaient été enlevés, torturés et violés entraînant la mort du dernier de ces couples.

Pour les agents du FBI, il ne pouvait s'agir de coïncidences, le profil et le parcours de l'homme collaient parfaitement à leur analyse. Restait à le confondre et visiblement ce n'était pas gagné ! Depuis trois heures, tout ce qu'avait réussi à lui arracher Derek n'était que les discours typiques des racistes, des insinuations quant à ses qualifications et au fait que, sans la discrimination positive, il ne serait pas au poste qu'il occupait, un refus net d'affronter son regard, comme s'il n'était pas digne de lui que de croiser les prunelles d'un noir, un silence tantôt méprisant, tantôt lourd d'agressivité et parfois, lorsque Derek le provoquait, des réactions comme celle à laquelle il venait d'assister.

Décidément ils tournaient en rond ! Certes, s'ils avaient leur criminel le temps ne pressait plus tant : plus aucun couple mixte ne courait aucun danger dans l'immédiat. Mais ils avaient le devoir de confondre le tueur, sans quoi ils devraient le relâcher et chaque victime qu'il ferait par la suite pèserait bien lourd sur leurs consciences. Et puis, il restait aussi la possibilité, certes infime, mais réelle, que Stelerman ne soit pas leur homme et dans ce cas, le monstre en liberté avait peut-être déjà choisi ses prochaines cibles et le temps perdu à traquer un innocent, quand bien même il était un sale type, était du temps qui ne se rattraperait plus pour les malheureux tombés entre les mains de l'assassin qu'ils poursuivaient.

Conscient que leur stratégie ne porterait pas ses fruits, Hotch frappa à la vitre, faisant savoir à Derek qu'il voulait lui parler. L'Afro-Américain sortit de la pièce :

\- Ca ne mène à rien Derek. Je vais reprendre la main avec JJ.

\- Je peux le faire craquer Hotch ! Il me suffit d'un peu de temps ! protesta Morgan.

\- Derek, je sais que ça te tient à cœur, mais justement, ne tombe pas dans son piège. Ce type est plus fort qu'on le pensait : son racisme est parfaitement maîtrisé, il s'interdit de le montrer trop ouvertement et il ne tombera pas dans le piège classique de l'insulte à agent qui nous permettrait de le tenir. Ca n'a rien à voir avec tes capacités et tu le sais. Depuis le temps que tu bosses dans l'équipe, tu as déjà connu ça : parfois il faut savoir passer la main. Un suspect parlera plus facilement à l'un de nous qu'à un autre. Ca n'a rien de personnel.

\- Je sais bien ! Mais j'aurais tellement aimé être celui qui…

\- Justement ! Tu es peut-être trop impliqué sur ce coup-là, et tu le sais !

\- Vous avez raison… C'est juste frustrant de…

\- On l'aura Derek. Si c'est lui, on l'aura.

\- Si c'est lui ? Enfin… Vous avez vu son pedigree. Vous avez, comme chacun de nous, étudié son parcours : il était à chaque fois sur les lieux des agressions, il n'a aucun alibi, il n'éprouve aucune pitié envers les victimes. Je revois encore son sourire devant les clichés hier ! C'est forcément lui.

\- Là encore tu tires une conclusion basée avant tout sur tes propres sentiments envers ce type. Comme toi j'aimerais le coincer, mais uniquement pour ce qu'il a fait, pas pour ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Si le vrai monstre est encore dans la nature, on n'a pas le droit de perdre notre temps avec ce minable.

Un instant il sembla au chef d'équipe que Derek allait protester, puis celui-ci baissa la tête, soupira et, relevant le front, il regarda Hotch droit dans les yeux :

\- Vous avez raison… J'en ai fait une affaire personnelle et c'est la dernière des choses à faire dans notre métier. Je suis désolé Hotch.

Celui-ci posa une main compréhensive sur l'épaule de son adjoint :

\- T'en fais pas. Ca nous est arrivé à tous au moins une fois et ça nous arrivera encore. Si on ne s'impliquait jamais personnellement, ça voudrait dire qu'on ne ressent plus rien, et il serait alors diablement temps de changer de service.

\- D'accord. Vous reprenez l'interrogatoire alors ? demanda Derek, s'efforçant de canaliser sa déception et sa frustration, comprenant que son chef avait parfaitement raison d'agir comme il le faisait et que ça ne remettait nullement en cause sa propre valeur.

\- Oui. Peut-être qu'il sera plus bavard avec moi.

\- Mais pourquoi JJ ?

\- Comme tu l'as dit l'autre jour, il a une attitude machiste envers les femmes et plus particulièrement les blondes : on l'a vu aussi avec Garcia. Mais comme celle-ci n'est pas agent, je ne vais pas la convier à l'interrogatoire.

Cette fois-ci un franc sourire éclaira le visage de Derek en réponse à celui de son chef :

\- Ca pourrait pourtant être marrant de voir Garcia rentrer dans le lard de ce salopard !

\- Marrant peut-être, mais sans doute pas trop légal, contra Hotch reprenant son sérieux. Et je veux un dossier en béton contre ce gars : pas question qu'il s'en tire sur un vice de procédure.

\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! appuya Derek qui enchaîna : Alors je fais quoi ?

\- Tu vas prendre un peu de repos. Ca fait plus de trente-six heures que nous sommes sur la brèche.

\- Vous et JJ aussi, rétorqua Derek.

\- Justement. J'ai comme l'impression que Stelerman ne va pas se mettre à table si facilement. Autant garder nos forces pour pouvoir faire tourner les équipes.

\- Je croyais qu'avec moi ça ne marcherait pas, ne put s'empêcher de dire Derek, toujours contrarié de la décision de son chef, même s'il la comprenait.

\- Ca ne marcherait pas dans l'immédiat, mais rien ne dit qu'une fois un peu fatigué, énervé par la longueur de sa garde à vue, excédé par les questions, ton retour dans la salle d'interrogatoire ne provoquerait pas la réaction que nous souhaitons. Mais pour cela il faut que tu sois frais, donc tu vas prendre un peu de repos. Rossi et Prentiss ne vont pas tarder à revenir : je les ai renvoyés à l'hôtel lorsque nous avons ramené Stelerman. Tu vas te reposer quatre ou cinq heures et tu reviens. A ce moment-là on avisera : soit tu reprends la main seul ou avec Rossi ou Prentiss, soit eux la reprennent et JJ et moi irons nous reposer un peu à notre tour.

Comprenant la sagesse du plan de Hotch, Morgan opina de la tête, jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui s'était affalé sur la table, la tête entre les bras, soupira de nouveau puis regarda Hotch :

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il n'a pas demandé d'avocat ?

\- Aucune idée… Peut-être qu'il se croit tellement plus fort que nous qu'il pense pouvoir nous mener en bateau… Peut-être qu'il est persuadé qu'on ne pourra rien prouver… Ou peut-être que…

Hotch s'arrêta et ce fut Derek qui termina :

\- … qu'il sait qu'il ne risque rien parce qu'il n'a rien fait.

Cette fois-ci ce fut le tour du supérieur de hocher la tête sans répondre.

\- Franchement, j'espère que ce n'est pas ça, reprit Morgan. J'aimerais enfermer ce type et jeter la clé !

\- Moi aussi… Mais si on devait enfermer tous les racistes ou tous les gens qui pensent qu'il n'existe qu'une seule bonne manière de vivre, la leur, la moitié de la population mondiale serait sous les verrous.

\- Je sais bien… Bon… J'y vais alors…

\- Oui… Vas-y… Oh ! Si tu pouvais emmener Garcia avec toi. Elle va finir par s'endormir devant son écran la pauvre.

\- Vous voulez que je la borde peut-être ? sourit Derek.

\- Comme tu veux… Le principal c'est qu'elle prenne assez de repos pour être d'attaque si Stelerman nous fournit, consciemment ou non, des infos à vérifier.

\- Pas de problème : je me charge d'elle. Rien d'autre ?

Hotch sembla hésiter :

\- Non… Vas-y… Rossi et Prentiss vont arriver et…

\- S'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire, n'hésitez pas. Je vous assure que je ne me sens absolument pas fatigué.

Son chef l'étudia rapidement et conclut qu'effectivement il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde affecté par leurs trente-six heures de veille, se demandant une fois de plus en quoi était fait son subordonné.

\- Alors, si ça ne te dérange pas : passe au café pour réinterroger Loomis et Symbad. Lorsque nous avons arrêté Stelerman le premier a eu l'air de tomber des nues et le second était absent. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'ils pensent exactement de leur collègue et employé, s'ils le suspectent de quelque chose, s'ils pensent qu'il a pu commettre ces atrocités, etc… Ca peut nous être utile de connaître les impressions de ceux qui le connaissent le mieux.

\- Ouais… Si tant est qu'ils le connaissent vraiment. Il est évident qu'il n'a pas dû leur annoncer ses intentions.

\- Sans doute pas… Mais il se peut qu'à le côtoyer quotidiennement ils aient remarqué certaines choses…

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Loomis soit capable de remarquer quoi que ce soit, rétorqua Derek.

En effet, Fred Loomis, l'homme à tout faire du bar, était un personnage un peu étrange, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, qui parlait peu et semblait toujours sur le qui-vive. Les agents avaient eu fort peu à faire à lui depuis leur arrivée : lorsqu'ils commandaient quelque chose ou se rendaient au bar, c'était le plus souvent Stelerman qui les recevait ou parfois Carl Symbad, le patron. Loomis, quant à lui, restait à l'écart à nettoyer les tables, essuyer la vaisselle ou balayer la salle quand il ne déchargeait pas les fournitures livrées. Il semblait être un peu retardé et ne se mêlait pas à la clientèle. Lorsque, trop occupés par ailleurs, ni Symbad ni Stelerman ne pouvaient apporter au commissariat les cafés et sandwiches demandés, c'était lui qui venait les déposer, sans dire un mot, s'enfuyant dès qu'il avait livré son plateau, comme si la proximité des uniformes l'effarouchait.

\- Ca vaut quand même le coup d'essayer, insista Hotch. Justement parce qu'il est particulier, il a pu voir ce que nul autre n'aurait entraperçu. Mais il est vrai que je pense que Symbad sera sans doute plus utile que ce pauvre Loomis. Il ne s'agit que de recueillir leurs impressions et, sauf si l'un d'eux te faisait une révélation sensationnelle pour notre enquête, inutile de revenir lorsque tu auras leur déposition : il sera toujours temps de m'en faire part à ton retour.

\- Vous permettez que je prenne Garcia avec moi ? J'ai remarqué que Loomis l'aimait bien…

Hotch sourit en se remémorant l'attitude du jeune homme envers leur analyste. Celle-ci, avec sa chaleur humaine sans pareil, avait en quelques mots, apprivoisé l'employé lorsqu'il était venu leur déposer un plateau repas deux jours plus tôt. Comme si elle comprenait l'inquiétude du livreur, elle l'avait amadoué d'un sourire, lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle avait remarqué son regard curieux vers son écran. La veille au soir, ils avaient partagé un jeu vidéo ensemble entre deux recherches et Derek avait admiré la facilité de son amie à nouer des liens avec les personnes un peu en marge, comme si elle ressentait immédiatement leurs besoins et savait sur le champ comment les tranquilliser.

\- Aucun souci, tant que tu restes avec elle et que c'est toi qui mènes l'interrogatoire. S'il devait nous dire quelque chose d'intéressant, il ne faudrait pas que ça soit irrecevable parce qu'entendu par quelqu'un qui n'est pas assermenté.

\- De toute façon, je ne laisserai jamais Garcia seule avec ce type ! s'enflamma Derek. Il a certes l'air inoffensif, mais sait-on jamais ?

Hotch eut un demi-sourire à cette réplique qui laissait transparaître la jalousie de son subordonné. Une fois de plus il se dit qu'un jour il allait devoir mettre les pieds dans le plat avec celui-ci et lui demander où il en était exactement avec leur analyste. Il n'avait rien contre les relations dans le travail tant qu'elles ne perturbaient pas celui-ci. Lui, comme les autres, avait bien remarqué l'attirance manifeste entre l'analyste et l'agent spécial, mais il ne semblait pas que ceux-ci veuillent aller plus loin pour le moment, même si, depuis quelques semaines, une tension s'était installée entre eux. Et c'était justement cette tension qui amenait le chef de section à se dire que, peut-être, il allait devoir intervenir pour assainir une fois pour toute les choses, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu pour s'en occuper et il repoussa cette idée avant de prendre congé de Derek qui se dirigea vers la salle où était installée Pénélope.

Celle-ci somnolait dans un fauteuil et il s'approcha d'elle doucement :

\- Hé, petit cœur, dit-il en caressant doucement sa joue.

La jeune femme sursauta et se redressa en s'exclamant :

\- Oui ! C'est bon ! J'y suis ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?

Puis elle regarda autour d'elle, un peu égarée, se demandant pourquoi son écran n'était pas juste en face de ses yeux, et Derek éclata d'un rire attendri :

\- Il faut qu'on aille se reposer je crois… Tu as besoin de dormir ma princesse.

\- Non… Non… C'est bon, je peux…

Il posa une main sur son épaule pour faire taire ses protestations :

\- C'est un ordre du grand chef ! Alors tu rassembles tes affaires et on y va…

\- Ah bon… Ben alors… Heu… Je prends mes affaires… Tu m'emmènes ?

\- Oui. On m'a envoyé au lit aussi, sourit-il.

\- Au lit ? Toi et moi ? Ensemble ? demanda-t-elle avant de rougir violemment en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Euh… Non… Enfin… Je ne voulais pas…

\- Du calme petit cœur… Je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas sous-entendre quoi que ce soit… Quoique si tu avais voulu, je n'aurais pas été contre…

\- Disons que je n'ai rien entendu, répliqua-t-elle en rougissant un peu plus. Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

Il lui sourit, d'un de ces sourires qui lui donnait instantanément envie de se jeter à son cou :

\- La fatigue… C'est ça… Alors on en reparlera à mon réveil…

Puis, avant que la conversation ne prenne un tour qu'il n'était pas sûr de maîtriser, il enchaîna :

\- Avant d'aller à l'hôtel ça te dérange qu'on passe par le bar ? Hotch voudrait qu'on interroge Loomis et Symbad.

\- Qu'ON les interroge ? Par ON tu veux dire : toi et moi ? s'effara l'analyste. Tu sais que ça ne rentre pas du tout dans mes attributions d'interroger des suspects !

\- Bien sûr que je le sais. Mais d'abord ce ne sont pas des suspects : on veut juste avoir leur avis sur Stelerman. Et ensuite, comme tu sembles avoir apprivoisé Loomis qui est toujours sur ses gardes, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile pour lui et pour moi si tu étais là… Mais si tu préfères je te dépose à l'hôtel et je reviens les interroger.

\- Non… Ce serait stupide ! L'hôtel est à vingt minutes ! Tu perdrais du temps bêtement. Non ! Je serai ravie de t'épauler et de te voir à l'œuvre mon canard en sucre… Allez ! En route !

En riant et en chahutant, les deux amis quittèrent le poste pour entrer dans le bar tandis que Hotch et JJ reprenait l'interrogatoire de leur principal suspect.

 _(à suivre)_


	9. Chapitre 9

Merci à celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire, particulièrement à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 qui ne manque jamais de me laisser un petit commentaire encourageant.

Attention: ce chapitre comporte des termes qui ne reflètent absolument pas mon opinion mais celle que je prête au suspect interpelé. Pour la cohérence de cette histoire, il fallait employer un langage qui n'est pas franchement politiquement correct.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

\- Ah vous êtes beaux vous autres du FBI ! Pleins de vos certitudes ! Pétris de bonnes manières et de la bonne façon de penser ! Et on s'étonne que nos impôts augmentent avec le nombre d'incompétents que le gouvernement emploie ! Tellement sûrs de vous ! Vous ne lâchez rien ! Même, et surtout, si vous avez tort !

Rossi soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage : décidément l'homme était un coriace. Il y avait maintenant plus de dix heures qu'ils le cuisinaient alternativement, d'abord Morgan, puis JJ, ensuite Prentiss et lui avaient pris la relève tandis que Hotch et JJ allaient à leur tour prendre un peu de repos bien mérité.

Ils avaient essayé la plupart de leurs techniques d'approche : la provocation, le mépris, la compréhension, la complicité, la menace, l'admiration, la sévérité, le dégoût… Ils avaient joué sur tous les ressorts qu'ils avaient pu déceler chez leur suspect : le racisme, le sexisme, la haine du gouvernement fédéral, l'envie de ce que les autres avaient de plus que lui, la certitude qu'on ne lui avait jamais donné la chance qu'il méritait, ce complexe de supériorité qui le persuadait que ses échecs étaient obligatoirement imputables aux autres… Ils avaient adopté la technique du bon et du méchant flic, des deux gentils ou des deux coriaces, de l'homme seul puis de la femme seule, du couple, du duo féminin, de l'association flic local et agent, des locaux seuls…

Bref, ils avaient développé toute la panoplie de leur expérience, sans obtenir de résultat probant : Stelerman était certes un sale type, mais pour le moment, malgré la fatigue et la tension nerveuse, il tenait bon et rien ne permettait de le rattacher sans l'ombre d'un doute aux meurtres commis. Il y avait un large faisceau d'éléments concordants, mais pas une preuve tangible et chaque enquêteur sur l'affaire savait qu'aucun procureur n'accepterait de poursuivre sur les bases de leurs éléments actuels. Ils avaient besoin d'aveux ou à tout le moins que leur suspect leur dévoile un élément permettant de le rattacher incontestablement à ces agressions.

Rossi sortit de la pièce, et un agent entra pour surveiller leur suspect.

\- Hé ! J'ai le droit à de la nourriture ! hurla Stelerman alors que le profileur quittait les lieux.

\- Qu'on lui apporte un sandwich et de l'eau, ordonna Emily qui avait entendu la requête de Sterlerman alors qu'elle quittait la pièce d'où elle avait observé l'interrogatoire mené par Rossi, tentant de déceler une faille dans l'attitude de leur prisonnier, tellement sûr de lui qu'il refusait même de faire appel à un avocat. Et tandis qu'un policier s'exécutait en apportant au barman de quoi se sustenter un peu, les deux agents firent le point :

\- Il est coriace ! soupira Rossi. Je n'arrive pas à trouver l'angle d'attaque pour le faire avouer. Vivement que Derek revienne : peut-être qu'après dix heures, le fait de se retrouver face à un noir lui fera perdre suffisamment son sang-froid pour qu'il nous donne quelque chose.

\- Humm…, se contenta de marmonner Emily.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne ? la pressa son équipier.

\- Je commence à me demander si nous ne faisons pas fausse route.

\- Fausse route ? Il a le profil ! protesta David. Il est évident que ce type est une boule de haine envers tout être qui n'est pas blanc, Américain de souche et…

\- On est d'accord là-dessus, le coupa Prentiss. Ce type est un enfoiré de première ! Pour autant ce n'est pas forcément notre homme. Ca fait plus de dix heures Dave ! Tu en as vu souvent des suspects qui nous ont résisté aussi longtemps ?

\- Quelques-uns…

\- Oui… mais qui étaient d'un autre acabit que ce pauvre type ! Enfin… Tu trouves vraiment qu'il a le profil d'un mec assez retors pour nous mener en bateau ? Ce minable cache sa propre médiocrité en accusant le monde entier d'en être responsable ! Ca n'en fait pas un génie du mal ! Or notre tueur est assez intelligent pour ne laisser aucune trace et avoir frappé dans plusieurs états sans qu'on fasse le lien.

\- Il est peut-être plus malin qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

\- Ou alors il est innocent ! conclut Emily.

David la regarda et elle lut dans ses yeux le même doute qui la taraudait.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on a fait fausse route ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre… Mais… Ca fait trop longtemps ! Si c'était lui, il aurait craqué, soit pour nous démontrer sa supériorité, soit pour cracher sa haine, soit pour être reconnu… Il nous aurait donné quelque chose !

\- Oui… Et ce refus d'un avocat : on a pris ça pour de la morgue mais…

\- Mais c'est peut-être qu'il sait qu'il n'en a pas besoin, parce qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher. A part le fait d'être un pauvre type raciste et sexiste bien sûr ! Mais pour le moment il n'existe aucune loi contre ça.

Dave passa une main dans ses cheveux, indécis :

\- Tu crois que je dois appeler Hotch pour lui faire part de nos doutes ?

Emily apprécia le pluriel : après tout elle était la dernière arrivée dans l'équipe et, bien plus expérimenté qu'elle, Rossi aurait pu mettre en doute son analyse. Mais c'était ça qu'elle appréciait le plus dans le groupe : personne ne se prenait pour supérieur à un autre membre et chacun était à l'écoute des intuitions des autres. C'était cela aussi qui faisait d'eux l'une des équipes de profileurs les plus performantes du pays.

Elle consulta sa montre avant de répondre :

\- Ca ne fait que trois heures qu'il est allé se reposer. Laissons lui encore une heure ou deux. En plus Morgan et Garcia ne devraient plus tarder. On discutera avec eux de notre théorie et on verra ce que Derek en pense…

\- … pendant que Garcia cherchera d'autres suspects possibles, acheva Rossi avant de reprendre : Mais en attendant, on fait quoi de Stelerman ?

\- Je vais aller reprendre l'interrogatoire : on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'on se trompe l'un et l'autre et qu'il est sur le point de nous livrer quelque chose d'important. Et puis de toute façon, cet abruti mérite qu'on le secoue un peu : si seulement ça pouvait lui servir de leçon !

\- Crois-moi, quand un type est aussi obtus et pétri de préjugés que ce gars-là, rien de lui sert de leçon, jamais !

\- J'ai bien peur que tu n'aies raison. Bon… Tu attends Morgan et Garcia ? Je vais aller discuter un peu avec notre invité.

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard complice et la jeune femme entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, bien décidée à démêler le vrai du faux.

\- Tiens ! Encore une poupée ! ironisa Stelerman en la voyant entrer. Tu t'ennuyais de moi ma belle ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, rétorqua Emily sans se laisser désarçonner par le ton méprisant du suspect.

\- Tu parles d'une équipe de choc ! Trois nanas qui feraient mieux de rester chez elle à s'occuper de leurs gosses, un négro qui n'aurait pas dû quitter son arbre et un rital pouilleux qu'on devrait renvoyer sur son île ! Et après ça on s'étonne que ce pays aille à vaux l'eau !

\- Vous savez que l'Italie n'est pas une île ? se contenta de répliquer Emily avec un petit sourire supérieur.

Etait-ce ce sourire, le fait d'être pris en flagrant délit d'ignorance, ou tout simplement la fatigue accumulée depuis près de onze heures qu'il avait été interpellé ? Toujours est-il que Stelerman, resté jusque là plutôt stoïque, alternant la moquerie et la provocation, perdit son sang froid :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de tout ça ? hurla-t-il soudain en frappant violemment la table à laquelle il était menotté.

Derrière la vitre, Jenna Carter ébaucha le mouvement d'aller prêter main forte à Prentiss, mais d'un geste Rossi l'arrêta net. De son côté, Emily, elle, n'avait pas bronché, se contentant de fixer le suspect droit dans les yeux et son collègue admira le sang-froid de la jeune femme, ce calme qui semblait déchaîner la colère de Stelerman. Et le profileur se dit que peut-être, ils avaient enfin l'ouverture qu'ils attendaient et qu'ils allaient pouvoir confondre le meurtrier, ou s'apercevoir que depuis onze heures ils perdaient leur temps et que le vrai coupable courait toujours, conclut-il un peu amèrement. Puis il reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'interrogatoire.

\- Ah vous êtes beaux vous, les fédés ! Vous vous croyez plus malins que tout le monde ! Vous êtes persuadés de tout savoir ! Et pourtant vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil ! Vous êtes à côté de la plaque ! Tout le temps !

\- Et bien, remettez-nous donc sur le bon chemin, dit calmement Emily.

\- Et que je fasse votre boulot ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ma belle ? Je ne suis pas un indic d'un gouvernement corrompu à la botte des Juifs et des tapettes ! Je m'en contrebalance qu'un mec fasse le ménage en rappelant à ces merdes de négros qu'ils ne doivent pas toucher les blanches en leur coupant la bite et les couilles avant de les massacrer et donne une bonne leçon aux salopes qui se laissent baiser par ces singes ! S'il y avait plus de mecs comme ça, ce pays se porterait mieux ! Chacun à sa place…

\- Et la place d'une femme, évidemment, c'est à la maison, à élever les mômes et faire le ménage, le provoqua Emily.

\- Ouais ! C'est comme ça que ça doit être ! Une bonne femme c'est fait pour s'occuper de sa famille ! C'est au mec de rapporter l'argent pour vivre ! C'est ce qui est normal !

\- Alors vous avez décidé de remettre les choses à leur place, tenta Emily, le cœur battant, se demandant si, enfin, ils allaient recevoir les aveux qu'ils attendaient.

\- Mais tu es vraiment trop conne toi ! Toi et tous les autres ! Parce que vous croyez vraiment que je suis le seul gars à avoir habité Philadelphie et Dallas avant d'atterrir à Détroit ? Vous ne vous êtes même pas posé la question de savoir si j'étais seul ou accompagné, si quelqu'un d'autre avait suivi le même chemin que moi… Non ! Tiens, ce pauvre type de Stelerman, collons-lui donc ça sur le dos ! Mais je vais bien rigoler quand un autre singe et une autre salope vont se faire rectifier par votre tueur ! Ah ça oui ! Je vais me marrer !

Une sonnette d'alarme s'alluma dans l'esprit de Rossi aux déclarations de Stelerman et il quitta la pièce d'observation pour faire irruption dans celle où se déroulait l'interrogatoire :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendiez par : si j'étais seul ou accompagné ? fit-il en s'appuyant sur la table pour se pencher à quelques centimètres du suspect.

Celui-ci ricana :

\- Tiens… On m'écoute maintenant ? On s'intéresse à ce que j'ai à dire ?

Rossi perdit quelque peu son calme :

\- Ecoute mon coco : que tu sois innocent ou coupable de ces meurtres, si tu sais quelque chose que tu nous caches sciemment et si, à cause de cela, il y a d'autres victimes, je te jure que je te fais enfermer pour un sacré moment. Et en taule tu verras si tes théories plaisent à tes co-détenus noirs ou latino !

\- En taule il y a plein de gars comme moi ! Si tu crois me faire peur !

\- Oh mais je ne cherche pas à te faire peur ! rétorqua David en s'asseyant à côté d'Emily. J'énonce simplement un fait !

Stelerman eut un rictus où la haine le partageait à l'inquiétude : il ne se voyait pas en prison, parmi les sous-hommes qui les peuplaient. Certes il y avait des gangs aryens derrière les barreaux, mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr d'en trouver où on l'enverrait ni d'y être admis et il crevait de trouille à l'idée de partager une cellule avec ces nègres qu'il exécrait. Fred lui avait raconté comment il avait servi de pute à ses trois co-détenus alors qu'il en avait pris pour cinq ans après un car-jacking quand il avait à peine dix-huit ans. Loomis n'était déjà pas un aigle à cet âge là, ce qui expliquait qu'il se soit fait serrer aussi bêtement, mais ce que lui avaient fait subir ses compagnons de cellule l'avait définitivement détraqué. Et Stelerman n'avait pas été étonné d'apprendre que ses bourreaux étaient deux noirs et un latino. Il n'avait pas relevé que des détenus blancs avaient payé pour passer des moments avec le jeune homme et que lorsque l'un des noirs avait été remplacé par un grand blond aux yeux clairs, ce dernier n'avait pas boudé son plaisir avec la « poule » de leur cellule… Non… Comme tous les racistes, il ne retenait que ce qui servait ses a priori en écartant tout le reste, comme le fait qu'un gardien noir avait fini par alerter l'administration sur les sévices endurés par Loomis alors que ses collègues blancs n'avaient pas bougé le petit doigt, et que c'était grâce à lui que le détenu avait pu bénéficier d'une libération conditionnelle après seulement deux ans de détention, deux ans d'enfer dont il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis.

Alors non, Stelerman n'avait pas envie d'aller en prison et de servir à son tour d'exutoire aux sadiques et obsédés qui, d'après lui, y pullulaient.

\- Vous n'avez même pas été capables de vous rendre compte que je n'étais pas seul ! reprit-il.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit ça ! répliqua Rossi. Ca veut dire quoi ? Il y avait quelqu'un avec toi ? Une compagne ? Un compagnon ?

\- Hé ! Je ne suis pas une saloperie de tantouze ! s'énerva aussitôt le suspect.

\- Il n'a pas dit ça, répliqua Emily d'un ton apaisant. Mais visiblement, vous connaissez quelqu'un qui a suivi le même parcours que vous…

\- Hé oui ! Ca vous en bouche un coin hein ? Je sais un truc que vous ignorez !

\- Ce truc, comme vous le dites, il pourrait vous dédouaner… Pourquoi ne pas nous le dire alors ? demanda Rossi.

\- Peut-être parce que je n'aime pas qu'on me traite comme un criminel ! Peut-être parce que ça me plaît de vous faire chier ! Peut-être parce que je trouve qu'il a raison ce mec de faire le ménage ! Qui sait ? rigola Stelerman, jouant de cette pseudo supériorité qu'il ressentait face aux deux agents en conservant par devers lui un élément qu'ils ignoraient.

\- D'accord ! Laisse tomber ! En fait il ne sait rien ! provoqua Rossi en se tournant vers Emily. Viens, on a mieux à faire qu'écouter ce minable…

Les deux agents se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, le cœur battant : leur coup de bluff allait-il fonctionner ? Auparavant Stelerman ne s'était pas laissé prendre à ces manœuvres censées lui prouver qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt aux yeux des policiers. Mais jamais auparavant il n'avait été aussi bavard, aussi prêt semblait-il à leur apporter des renseignements sans doute cruciaux. Quelle qu'ait été la raison qui avait déclenché cette réaction, il fallait battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud.

\- Hé ! Je vous défends de me traiter de menteur ! hurla le suspect, perdant de nouveau son sang-froid. Je sais ce que je sais ! Vous n'avez même pas été foutus de voir que Ralph était toujours avec moi !

Comme touché par une décharge électrique, Rossi se tourna vivement :

\- Ralph ? Vous voulez dire Ralph Symbad, votre patron ?

\- Hé oui ! Mon patron… Symbad, c'est juste pour Détroit. A Philadelphie s'était Symbadov et à Dallas Somba ! Il aime bien changer de nom Ralphie… Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi… Mais je commence à me demander si…

\- S'il ne serait pas le type qu'on recherche ? avança Emily qui s'était rapproché de la table d'un air à la fois passionné et presque admiratif qui ne pouvait manquer de flatter l'ego disproportionné de Stelerman.

\- Exactement ma jolie… D'autant que Ralphie il est peut-être moins grande gueule que moi, mais je peux vous affirmer qu'il n'aime pas plus les négros que moi ! Faut l'entendre lorsqu'on est juste tous les deux ! Et en plus…

\- Quoi en plus…

Il leur sourit, heureux de leur prouver, une fois de plus, sa suprématie :

\- A chaque fois qu'il y a eu des disparitions, il a posé deux jours de congés !

Jenna, qui écoutait derrière la vitre sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son dos : comment avait-elle pu manquer ça ?

\- D'accord, on va vérifier ça…, dit Rossi.

Les deux agents sortirent de la pièce, plutôt fébriles :

\- Symbad ? Comment a-t-on pu manquer ça ? s'étonna Emily.

Elle fut interrompue par Carter qui arrivait, le visage livide :

\- Je suis désolée !

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Rossi.

\- Je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement… Je n'ai pas remarqué que Symbad était absent durant les disparitions… Si j'avais su…

\- Vous ne pouviez pas deviner, la rassura Emily. Je présume que vous n'avez pas passé votre temps au bar pendant l'enquête n'est-ce pas ? Vous aviez bien trop à faire ailleurs…

\- Oui mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, la coupa David. Symbad n'est sans doute pas le seul homme à avoir posé des jours de congés alors que les couples avaient disparu. Il aurait fallu enquêter spécifiquement sur lui pour faire ces rapprochements. De plus, en tant que patron, il a beaucoup plus de liberté que ses employés, donc on ne nous aurait pas forcément prévenu de ses absences.

\- Et nous ne l'avons pas du tout soupçonné, enchaîna Prentiss. Comment avons-nous pu être aussi stupides !

\- Encore faut-il que Stelerman nous ait dit la vérité, contra Rossi.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait menti, et toi ?

\- Moi non plus… Mais Garcia aurait dû trouver quelque chose…

\- Garcia trouve quand on lui demande de chercher. Or aucun de nous n'a soupçonné Symbad à quelque moment que ce soit. Et en plus, selon Stelerman, il a changé de nom plusieurs fois, donc il ne pouvait pas apparaître lors d'une recherche sommaire.

\- Oui, mais maintenant on a deux autres pseudos : on va mettre Garcia sur le coup tout de suite. Elle et Morgan ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

\- Ils devraient même déjà être là, répliqua Emily.

\- Je les appelle pour savoir où ils en sont, décida David.

Deux coups de téléphone plus loin, il raccrocha, perplexe :

\- Je tombe sur les messageries…

Le visage d'Emily se figea aussitôt :

\- Ce n'est pas normal. En pleine enquête jamais l'un ou l'autre ne se séparerait de son téléphone, alors les deux ensemble…

L'expression de Rossi était tout aussi inquiète lorsqu'il dit :

\- Je me souviens que lorsque j'ai pris la relève, Hotch m'a dit qu'avant qu'ils n'aillent se reposer ils devaient passer voir Symbad pour lui poser quelques questions.

Cette fois-ci une lueur de panique passa dans le regard de la jeune femme :

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Ne me dis pas que…

\- J'appelle Hotch tout de suite, fut la seule réponse de Rossi qui forma le numéro de leur chef pour l'avertir de ce nouveau rebondissement dont il espérait qu'il ne soit pas aussi grave qu'il le suspectait.

 _(à suivre)_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

\- On prévient Kevin : il doit être capable de remonter la piste !

La voix de Hotch était coupante comme un rasoir, son visage figé, sévère, ne laissait rien paraître de son inquiétude. Mais Rossi qui le connaissait bien savait que ce n'était qu'une attitude pour tenir à l'écart l'émotion qui sinon allait le submerger.

Le chef d'équipe était arrivé très vite après avoir reçu le coup de téléphone de son ami l'avisant de la nouvelle piste qui se dessinait pour eux et surtout de l'impossibilité de joindre Derek ou Pénélope. Bien qu'il n'ait eu que deux petites heures de sommeil, Hotch était fidèle à lui-même : l'esprit affûté, prompt à prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient, se refusant à tout alarmisme mais sans, pour autant, négliger aucun paramètre.

Il était arrivé moins de dix minutes auparavant et déjà les tâches étaient distribuées : JJ devait se rendre à l'hôtel pour s'enquérir de Derek et Pénélope. Après tout, quand bien même cela paraissait plus qu'improbable, ils pouvaient être tellement épuisés qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu sonner leurs téléphones. Chacun des membres de l'équipe doutait fortement de cette explication, connaissant le grand professionnalisme de leurs collègues qui, en pleine enquête, n'auraient pas déconnecté leurs portables, mais il fallait tout de même vérifier.

\- Peut-être aussi qu'ils ont un peu perdu de vue que nous étions en pleine enquête, se risqua à avancer JJ qui rassemblait déjà ses affaires.

Les autres la regardèrent, d'abord étonnés, puis, l'espace d'un instant, un sourire vint fleurir sur leurs lèvres. Aucun d'eux n'était dupe de l'attirance qu'éprouvait l'agent et l'analyste et ils ne se demandaient pas SI mais QUAND ils finiraient par céder à ce qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Mais que justement ils aient choisi cette enquête sensible pour se laisser dominer par leurs sens ne collait pas avec ce qu'ils savaient d'eux. Bien évidemment on ne sait jamais quand on finit par succomber : finalement, la tension nerveuse, la fatigue, la frustration qui devaient les habiter avaient effectivement pu finir par les précipiter dans le même lit, ce qui pouvait motiver leur silence. Mais aucun des profileurs ne croyait vraiment à cette explication. Quand bien même ils auraient enfin cédé à un élan irrépressible, ils auraient fini par répondre à leurs appels successifs et de plus en plus rapprochés à mesure que l'inquiétude les gagnait.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu nous tiens au courant, précisa Hotch, le visage fermé.

Et JJ se dit que si jamais cette hypothèse s'avérait exacte, les deux amants allaient se rappeler de leur première fois parce qu'ils auraient droit à un sermon gratiné de leur chef, non que celui-ci réprouve les relations entre collègues, misant sur le professionnalisme de chacun pour savoir faire la part des choses, mais que leur inconscience ait pu détourner leur attention suffisamment de temps pour permettre, peut-être, au tueur de récidiver, cela lui aurait paru impardonnable. In petto elle se jura de tenter de broder un peu les choses si jamais elle trouvait ses deux amis dans le même lit, ne sachant pas, finalement, si cela vaudrait mieux ou non. Mais si ! Tout vaudrait mieux que l'hypothèse qui commençait à prendre forme dans son cœur épouvanté. Mieux valait même une mise à pied, à supposer que Hotch aille jusque là, que d'être tombés aux mains d'un monstre qui violait, torturait et mutilait avant de tuer de manière atroce. A l'idée que Derek et Pénélope puisse être ses prochaines victimes, elle se sentait à la fois terrifiée et emplie d'une colère qu'elle avait rarement ressentie.

Tandis que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers l'hôtel, Reid se lança dans une analyse afin de tenter de cerner l'endroit où Symbad pourrait potentiellement détenir ses victimes. Prentiss, elle, selon l'ordre reçu, s'empressa de joindre Kevin afin que, de Quantico, il puisse lancer une analyse sur leur nouvel axe de recherche. Certes, il était moins doué que Pénélope à ce petit jeu de chat et de souris informatique, mais il était malgré tout plus que compétent et de savoir que, peut-être, la vie de Pénélope et de Derek dépendait de ses découvertes, saurait le motiver plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Quant à eux, Rossi et Hotch se dirigèrent vers le bar, accompagnés de Jenna Carter, qui, mise au courant des derniers rebondissements, compatissait avec l'équipe, sachant mieux que personne ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on sait que des collègues et amis sont aux mains d'un monstre et priant intérieurement pour qu'on ne retrouve pas leurs corps avilis comme on avait retrouvé ceux d'Emy et de Ralph. Elle se jura qu'elle mettrait un terme aux agissements du pervers, quoi que ça puisse engendrer pour elle : elle ne lui laisserait aucune chance de saisir un jour l'opportunité de faire souffrir d'autres malheureux ! Malgré tout, il restait un espoir que les deux agents du FBI portés manquants soient simplement endormis, épuisés par l'enquête, ou que leurs téléphones soient mis sur mode silencieux et que, trop fatigués, ils aient oublié de réactiver la sonnerie. Oui, il pouvait, il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle à leur silence, autre que l'horreur qu'ils envisageaient.

Le bar était désert mais du bruit dans l'arrière-salle attira leur attention. Les trois policiers se dirigèrent dans cette direction, sans prendre la précaution de sortir leurs armes, mais en se positionnant de manière à pouvoir se couvrir mutuellement. Comme ils le supposaient, c'était l'homme à tout faire, Freddy Loomis, qui rangeait la livraison sur les étagères.

Il leur fallut un peu de temps pour réussir à faire parler le jeune homme : celui-ci avait des tendances autistiques qui rendaient tout dialogue avec lui difficile. Il fallait d'abord gagner sa confiance avant de pouvoir vraiment avoir un entretien constructif. C'est ce qui avait amené Derek à proposer à Pénélope de l'accompagner. En effet, celle-ci, avec sa simplicité habituelle et son cœur tendre, avait su trouver les mots pour gagner la confiance de Freddy et il avait pensé que cela lui permettrait d'entrer plus facilement en communication avec lui.

Les trois agents eurent du mal à rassurer l'employé, que toute perturbation dans le déroulement habituel de son service rendait nerveux au point de l'empêcher de s'exprimer de manière cohérente. Puis, une fois ce cap passé, ils se heurtèrent à l'hostilité habituelle que Loomis manifestait envers les policiers, séquelle de ses démêlés avec les forces de l'ordre durant son adolescence ballottée de familles en foyers d'accueil qui avait abouti à un séjour en prison dont il gardait un souvenir épouvanté expliquant que, depuis sa sortie, il faisait tout pour ne plus attirer l'attention sur lui.

Avec leur habitude des personnes un peu à part, Hotch et Rossi parvinrent à le rassurer mais le jeune homme restait buté, ne répondant que par monosyllabes, refusant d'indiquer s'il savait où se trouvait Symbad. Ce fut Jenna qui trouva l'ouverture, simplement en mentionnant Pénélope. A ce nom, le regard de Freddy s'éclaira et un franc sourire vint illuminer son visage. Avec les ménagements requis pour éviter qu'il se renferme dans sa bulle, les trois policiers lui racontèrent alors qu'on ne savait pas où était Pénélope et que peut-être elle était en danger, ce qui ouvrit les vannes de sa parole dans un discours parfois un peu incohérent, heurté, au débit presque trop rapide, logorrhée libératoire où, lui, le « taiseux » comme disait son patron, livra enfin ce qu'il savait, ce qu'il avait ressenti, ce qu'il pressentait… Et le tableau qu'il brossa du gentil Carl Symbad fit soudain froid dans le dos aux policiers qui voyaient se concrétiser leurs soupçons, même si, à aucun moment le jeune homme ne put fournir d'éléments qu'un procureur aurait considéré comme une preuve. Non, c'étaient plutôt un faisceau de présomptions, d'éléments circonstanciels qui, aux yeux aguerris des deux profileurs, étaient autant de preuves qu'Hans Stelerman ne les avait pas lancés en vain sur la piste de son patron.

Le coup de téléphone de JJ annonçant que ni Derek ni Pénélope ne s'étaient présentés à l'hôtel n'interrompit même pas le flot de paroles, comme si, après s'être tu trop longtemps, il fallait que Freddy délivre enfin tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- M. Loomis… Freddy…

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net et tourna les yeux vers Hotch qui venait de le couper au milieu d'une phrase.

\- On me dit que Pénélope n'est pas à l'hôtel…

Prudent, le profileur ne parlait pas de Derek : avec une personnalité borderline comme celle de Loomis, il fallait éviter de multiplier les informations. Pour le jeune homme, seule comptait Pénélope, inutile donc d'introduire Derek dans l'équation, cela pourrait le mener à se refermer parce qu'il ne se souciait nullement de l'agent afro-américain. Donc, sans se concerter autrement que par un regard, les trois policiers avaient décidé d'axer leurs questions sur l'analyste, sachant que, quoi qu'il se soit passé, là où elle était, Derek serait aussi, parce qu'il était inimaginable qu'il ait pu laisser la jeune femme seule alors qu'il était chargé de la raccompagner à l'hôtel. Quand bien même ils se seraient querellés, jamais Morgan n'aurait pris le risque de la savoir seule dans une ville inconnue alors qu'un tueur rôdait aux alentours.

Comprenant qu'il avait capté l'attention de Loomis, Hotch enchaîna :

\- Vous l'avez-vu hier soir ?

\- Elle est venue, oui… Avec un homme… Lui je ne l'aime pas…

\- Ce n'est pas grave… Mais Pénélope… Elle est restée longtemps ?

Freddy sembla chercher dans sa mémoire :

\- Non… Pas très longtemps… On a parlé… Rien que tous les deux…, et un immense sourire illuminait son visage à ce souvenir, elle est gentille Pénélope.

\- Très gentille oui… Alors vous avez parlé ?

Ils durent subir encore plusieurs minutes d'un monologue tantôt enthousiaste en se remémorant l'entretien avec la jeune femme, tantôt agressif lorsqu'il mentionnait ceux qui avaient dérangé ce moment inoubliable à ses yeux, pour finir par apprendre que Morgan et Garcia avaient quitté l'établissement aux alentours de deux heures, juste avant la fermeture.

\- Et… Est-ce que Carl les a suivis ?

\- Carl ? Il a parlé avec le policier. Moi j'étais avec Pénélope. Mais l'autre il est venu la chercher. Il a dit qu'ils devaient rentrer à l'hôtel.

\- Oui… Vous nous l'avez dit, reprit Rossi d'une voix égale malgré les émotions qui bouillonnaient en lui et l'impatience qui le saisissait.

Il savait que ce n'était pas en le brusquant qu'il obtiendrait des réponses de Loomis. Au contraire, cela ne servirait qu'à le renfermer totalement.

\- Et ils sont partis… Carl a dit que c'était l'heure de fermer.

\- Carl est resté avec vous ?

\- Oui… Il a dit qu'il devait fermer.

Les trois policiers échangèrent un regard consterné: si Symbad était resté dans le bar, il ne pouvait pas être à l'origine de la disparition des deux agents et comme Stelerman était hors de cause, cela signifiait qu'ils avaient fait fausse route du début à la fin.

\- Et puis j'ai trouvé le foulard, continua Loomis.

\- Quel foulard ? questionna Jenna un peu trop brusquement, provoquant un tressaillement chez le jeune homme.

D'un ton plus calme, Hotch reprit :

\- Quel foulard ?

\- Celui de Pénélope ! Il sentait son parfum ! Elle a un parfum qui sent si bon ! J'aurais aimé le garder… J'aurais pu lui rendre vous savez !

\- Bien sûr que nous le savons. Mais… Vous ne l'avez pas gardé ?

\- Non ! Carl l'a pris. Il a dit que ce serait du vol ! Je suis pas un voleur ! Je ne veux pas aller en prison !

Il s'agitait et Rossi tendit une main protectrice vers lui pour l'apaiser :

\- Nous savons que vous n'êtes pas un voleur, et personne ne vous mettra en prison Freddy. Nous savons que vous auriez rendu le foulard à Pénélope.

\- Oui… Je lui aurais rendu ! Mais Carl a dit que je ne devais pas ! Et il a pris le foulard.

\- Qu'en a-t-il fait ? demanda Hotch le cœur battant, son instinct lui disant qu'ils arrivaient enfin à un moment crucial du témoignage.

\- Il est sorti pour leur rendre…

Les trois agents se regardèrent, n'osant croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

\- Il est sorti… derrière Pénélope ? demanda Hotch, occultant une nouvelle fois Derek pour focaliser Loomis sur la seule personne qui comptait pour lui.

\- Oui… Il a dit qu'il allait lui rendre le foulard. Moi aussi j'aurais pu !

\- Bien sûr que vous auriez pu, et elle aurait été très contente, lui assura Rossi.

\- Mais Carl a dit que je ne pouvais pas, reprit-il d'un ton empreint de ressentiment. Il m'a dit de ranger le bar et qu'il allait rendre le foulard parce qu'autrement on dirait que je l'avais volé. Je suis pas un voleur !

\- Non, vous n'êtes pas un voleur Freddy, personne ne pense ça ici. Donc Carl est parti avec le foulard… Et il est revenu ensuite vous aider à ranger le bar ?

Le jeune homme se plongea dans ses souvenirs, hésita puis finit par laisser tomber :

\- Oui.

Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur les épaules des enquêteurs : ainsi ils faisaient fausse route et Symbad, même si ses changements d'identité successifs étaient suspects, ne semblait pas à l'origine de la disparition de Derek et Pénélope et dans ce cas ils repartaient à zéro ce qui n'augurait rien de favorable quant à une conclusion heureuse de cette disparition. Mais Loomias n'avait pas terminé :

\- Il est rentré quand j'avais déjà rangé tout le bar ! Même qu'il s'est fâché parce que j'avais vidé le fond de la bouteille de gin et il aurait voulu le récupérer.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il est rentré au bout de plusieurs minutes ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Qu'aviez-vous rangé ? questionna alors Jenna.

\- J'avais fait la vaisselle, ramassé tous les verres, balayé, rangé les bouteilles, nettoyé la machine à café, jeté les bouteilles vides et comme il n'y avait qu'un fond dans celle de gin je l'ai jeté dans l'évier pour pouvoir prendre la bouteille. Et Carl s'est fâché : il a dit que c'était du gaspillage, qu'il aurait pu mettre le fond dans une autre bouteille, et que j'étais un bon à rien…

Les trois policiers l'écoutaient à peine, supputant le temps qu'il avait fallu au jeune homme pour remplir toutes ces tâches : un minimum de vingt minutes leur apparut, vingt minutes durant lesquelles Symbad n'avait aucun alibi alors qu'il était sorti derrière leurs deux collègues.

\- Ca paraît quand même un peu tiré par les cheveux, murmura Jenna aux deux hommes en jetant un regard en arrière à Loomis qui continuait à se plaindre des reproches adressés par son patron, sans prendre garde au fait que ses interlocuteurs ne l'écoutaient plus.

\- C'est faisable : s'il les a pris par surprise, en vingt minutes il pouvait les neutraliser…, rétorqua Rossi.

\- Votre collègue n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire facilement, contra Jenna, voulant jouer l'avocat du diable.

\- N'importe qui peut être pris par surprise, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, surtout si on n'est pas sur ses gardes et ils ne se méfiaient pas de Symbad : il venait leur rapporter le foulard de Pénélope… Une décharge de taser pour neutraliser Derek, et Pénélope n'aura pas été une adversaire bien difficile à mettre hors d'état de nuire, supputa Hotch.

\- Il a pu aussi menacer Pénélope pour convaincre Derek de lui obéir, appuya Rossi.

\- Quelle qu'ait été sa technique, vingt minutes lui suffisaient pour s'emparer d'eux, conclut Hotch.

\- Oui, mais pas pour les emmener à sa planque. Parce que je suppose que ce n'est pas ici qu'il les retient tout de même ?

\- Non ! Ce serait trop dangereux : à proximité du poste de police et avec les clients qui se succèdent toute la journée. Il lui faut un endroit isolé, sans témoins potentiels, approuva Hotch.

\- Ce qui ne nous empêchera pas de demander un mandat pour fouiller son bar de haut en bas, continua Rossi.

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas… ? dit Jenna avec horreur.

L'idée que ses amis aient pu être torturés et tués à deux pas de son bureau l'emplissait d'un profond sentiment d'impuissance, de culpabilité et de terreur.

\- Non… Comme Hotch l'a dit, ici ce serait trop dangereux, la tranquillisa aussitôt David. Mais nous pourrons peut-être découvrir justement l'endroit où il détient ses victimes.

\- Vous semblez persuadés que c'est lui. Et si vous vous trompiez ? questionna la jeune femme.

\- Je ne pense pas. Trop de choses coïncident, répliqua Hotch.

\- C'est vous les profileurs. Mais il reste que, si vous avez raison pour son repaire, il n'aurait pas pu y emmener l'agent Morgan et mademoiselle Garcia en seulement vingt minutes…

\- C'est peut-être un peu plus : nous avons fixé le temps a minima, répondit Rossi tandis que Hotch répliquait :

\- Il lui a suffit, une fois neutralisés, de les cacher… Un véhicule aurait parfaitement fait l'affaire, peut-être même leur propre voiture… Ensuite il revient, le temps de fermer le bar et il emmène ses victimes avec lui.

Rossi se tourna aussitôt vers Loomis pour tenter de savoir combien de temps Symbad était resté à ses côtés. Après un long moment à poser encore quelques questions dont les réponses n'arrivaient jamais de façon directe et simple, les agents parvinrent à la conclusion que Carl Symbad n'avait pas dû rester plus d'une demi-heure après sa réapparition, soit assez peu de temps pour que des prisonniers, drogués par exemple, n'aient pas pu reprendre connaissance et tenter de se libérer.

\- Vous deviez ouvrir normalement aujourd'hui ? questionna soudain Jenna.

Et les deux agents fédéraux comprirent ce qui la poussait à poser cette question : Symbad avait-il prémédité l'enlèvement et posé trois jours de congés, comme précédemment ?

\- Bien sûr, répliqua alors Loomis, étonné. D'ailleurs je suis là… Mais Carl n'est pas arrivé, c'est bizarre.

A ce moment-là le téléphone de Hotch retentit et il décrocha. Il écouta longuement son interlocuteur, sans l'interrompre, mais Carter et Rossi virent son maxillaire se crisper nerveusement aux nouvelles qu'il recevait. Lorsqu'il raccrocha il dit simplement :

\- C'était Kevin, et, pour l'information de Jenna il précisa, c'est l'un de nos analystes à Quantico, je lui ai demandé de faire des recherches sur Symbad.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que les deux policiers comprennent que ce qu'il avait appris corroborait leur théorie :

\- Alors… c'est bien lui ? demanda le lieutenant, voulant en avoir le cœur net.

\- Oui… Et selon toute vraisemblance le bar n'ouvrira pas aujourd'hui, répliqua Hotch.

\- Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais sans doute, reprit Rossi qui, devant l'air étonné de Jenna expliqua : A mon avis il n'avait pas prémédité d'enlever des agents fédéraux. Mais l'arrestation de Stelerman lui a fait peur. Il savait que tôt ou tard nous risquions de faire le lien avec lui.

\- Alors il a décidé de frapper un dernier grand coup avant de disparaître une fois de plus, acheva Hotch. Quoi de plus concret pour nous prouver sa supériorité sur nous que de s'en prendre à deux des nôtres ? Ensuite il changera à nouveau d'identité et se fera oublier quelque temps puis il recommencera ailleurs…

\- Vous parlez comme si vous étiez sûrs qu'il va vous échapper ! s'indigna Jenna.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser nous échapper, croyez-moi ! Mais je suis conscient que cela pourrait arriver, malgré tout…

Et les trois policiers se regardèrent, sachant tout ce qui se cachait derrière cette simple phrase. Si Symbad leur échappait, cela voudrait dire que Derek et Pénélope auraient connu une fin atroce. Leur cœur se serra à cette perspective.

Ils regagnèrent le commissariat afin d'y convoquer une réunion de crise, de trouver tout ce qui pourrait les aider à localiser l'endroit où le criminel retenait ses victimes. Les tâches furent vite distribuées entre qui allait éplucher encore plus en détails le passé du criminel, qui allait superviser la fouille de son bar et de son domicile, qui allait interroger le voisinage et ceux qui l'avaient côtoyé.

Et tandis que se déroulait l'enquête soignée et pourtant fébrile, aucun des membres du bureau d'étude du comportement ne pouvait détacher son esprit de leurs amis qui, en ce moment même, devaient compter sur eux pour les tirer de l'enfer qu'ils devaient vivre. Et chacun de prier en son fort intérieur pour les retrouver au plus vite, avant qu'ils n'aient subi des sévices dont ils ne pourraient jamais se remettre.

 _(à suivre)_


	11. Chapitre 11

Un énorme merci à Miss Homme Enceinte2 pour ses messages qui m'encouragent à continuer à poster cette histoire.

Attention: chapitre difficile bien que non graphique.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

\- Derek, Derek, parle-moi… S'il te plaît… Parle-moi encore.

Pénélope se laissa retomber sur le matelas sale dans un cliquètement des chaînes qui l'entravaient au mur. Nue, elle frissonnait de froid mais aussi de terreur et de honte. Elle s'agenouilla, tentant de s'étirer le plus loin possible pour s'approcher de son ami qui, suspendu par les poignets au plafond, la tête dodelinant sur sa poitrine, ne donnait plus signe de vie depuis trop longtemps maintenant. La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir douloureux tandis que deux larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle suppliait son compagnon de réagir, de lui parler, de la rassurer comme il l'avait fait depuis le début de leur captivité.

Elle se souvenait encore du moment où ils étaient tombés tous les deux aux mains du monstre, il y avait de cela quelques heures ou quelques jours, elle n'aurait su le dire. Dans le maelstrom de haine, de douleur, d'épouvante et d'horreur dans lequel ils se débattaient tous les deux, elle avait totalement perdu la notion du temps, et ce n'était pas le sous-sol humide et sans ouverture sur l'extérieur qui pouvait l'aider à savoir quelle avait été la durée leur calvaire.

Ils étaient sortis du bar après s'être entretenus un long moment, elle avec Freddy Loomis, lui avec Symbad. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne leur avaient rien appris de nouveau sur Stelerman, rien qui puisse leur donner la certitude qu'ils tenaient bien le tueur qu'ils recherchaient. Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis, elle avait vacillé une fraction de seconde, étourdie de fatigue, désorientée par le passage de la chaleur du bar au froid de la nuit. Il avait alors passé son bras autour de ses épaules, la retenant contre lui :

\- Et alors ma beauté, on ne tient plus debout ?

\- C'est juste un subterfuge pour sentir tes bras contre moi, avait-elle répliqué du tac au tac, réconfortée par l'étreinte dans laquelle elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'abandonner sans plus penser à rien.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire un malaise pour cela ma princesse. Je suis toujours prêt à t'accueillir dans mes bras.

Dans la pénombre, elle avait tenté de scruter son visage, deviné son sourire et ses yeux sombres braqués sur elle et elle avait frissonné tandis qu'une douce chaleur l'envahissait. Elle avait juste l'impression d'être à sa place, là où elle aurait dû être depuis bien longtemps. Puis elle se reprit, se reprocha d'être stupidement fleur bleue : Derek était pour elle un ami, un ami sincère et dévoué, mais malheureusement seulement un ami… Il était temps qu'elle cesse de se faire des films !

Avant qu'elle ait pu trouver une répartie, un homme était apparu dans la ruelle. Aussitôt Derek était repassé en mode agent, la repoussant prudemment derrière lui et posant sa main sur la crosse de son arme.

\- Hé ! Doucement agent Morgan ! avait alors protesté le nouvel arrivant en écartant les bras du corps pour que le policier voit qu'il ne représentait aucune menace.

\- Symbad ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? s'était étonné Derek.

\- Vous veniez juste de sortir quand vous avez reçu un message de votre patron. Je suis venu pour vous l'apporter.

\- Un message ? s'étonna Pénélope. Mais pourquoi Hotch serait-il passé par vous pour nous donner un message ?

\- Vous lui poserez la question… Moi ce n'est pas mon problème…

\- Et c'est quoi ce message ? questionna le policier en laissant l'homme approcher d'eux.

\- Il a dit qu'un autre couple venait d'être enlevé et que vous deviez retourner au poste sur le champ.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il vous aurait appelé pour cela, déclara Derek. Il pouvait m'appeler sur mon portable.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que vous avez un souci avec votre téléphone… Vous l'avez sur vous au moins ?

\- Bien sûr…

Malgré tout, conscient de son état de fatigue, Derek avait baissé sa garde le temps de vérifier s'il avait bien accroché son mobile à sa ceinture, comme il le faisait toujours. Et dans le temps où sa main quitta l'arme, Symbad avait agi. Il s'était approché de l'Afro-Américain tandis qu'il délivrait son soi-disant message et il n'eut plus qu'à faire un pas tout en ramenant son poing armé d'une seringue qu'il plongea dans le cou de l'agent fédéral. Celui-ci eut un haut le corps et tenta de saisir son arme, mais déjà la drogue coulait dans son organisme et il tomba sur les genoux.

Pénélope avait mis une fraction de seconde à réaliser ce qui se passait, et lorsqu'elle s'élança vers Derek pour tenter de prévenir sa chute, il était déjà trop tard. Symbad avait arraché l'arme de son étui et il en menaçait Derek inconscient. Pour préserver la vie de son ami, la jeune femme accepta de suivre le criminel sans récriminer et lorsqu'elle arriva à la camionnette garée à l'extrémité de la ruelle, elle reçut à son tour une injection qui la plongea dans l'inconscience.

Ils s'étaient réveillés tous les deux enchaînés dans cette cave, elle retenue par le cou sur un matelas souillé dont elle s'était refusé à imaginer quelles étaient les salissures qui le maculaient. Mais son esprit lui repassait les éléments des tortures subies par les malheureux qui étaient passés avant eux dans ces lieux et chaque tache, chaque auréole semblait lui raconter l'horreur absolue. Alors elle avait fermé les yeux pour ne plus voir la cave sordide, le matelas répugnant et les murs suintants d'humidité.

C'était la voix de Derek qui l'avait forcée à reprendre pied dans leur triste réalité. Le métis était suspendu par les poignets à une solive et déjà les chaînes avaient entamé sa peau. Il avait bien tenté de se délivrer, mais ses efforts n'avaient fait qu'aggraver ses blessures et du sang maculait maintenant ses avant-bras. C'était Pénélope qui l'avait supplié d'arrêter de se faire du mal.

Il s'en voulait : il aurait dû savoir ! A quoi servait d'être un profileur s'il se laissait berner comme un bleu ! Et ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était d'avoir entraîné Pénélope dans sa chute ! Sa mémoire implacable lui repassait chaque ligne, chaque mot décrivant le calvaire subi par les femmes tombées aux mains de ce monstre et il ne pouvait imaginer Pénélope, SA Pénélope vivre les mêmes horreurs. Pas tant qu'il serait en vie ! Pas tant qu'il aurait une once de sang dans le corps !

Pourtant il savait que ça ne dépendait déjà plus de lui, que le sort était jeté et qu'il allait devoir faire face à un destin cruel. Du plus profond de son cœur était montée une prière, lui qui ne savait plus vraiment s'il croyait, confronté qu'il était à ce que l'humanité a de pire. Il priait non pour lui mais pour sa compagne, cette femme qu'il aurait voulu aimer, qu'il voulait protéger plus que tout au monde et qu'il risquait de voir souffrir sans rien faire pour pouvoir empêcher cela ni même apaiser ses souffrances.

Il n'avait pas peur pour lui, mais pour elle. Et lorsque Symbad était entré, avec ce rictus vainqueur qui lui avait donné envie de lui marteler le visage à coups de poings jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien d'humain, si tant est qu'il y ait quelque chose d'humain en cet individu, c'était pour elle qu'il avait plaidé. C'était pour elle qu'il avait tenté de retenir ses cris, pour elle qu'il avait accepté d'endurer l'indicible…

Et c'était sa voix qui arrivait à percer le mur épais de son inconscience, le ramenant à sa douleur et à sa misère. Mais il ne pouvait supporter de l'entendre pleurer. Il passa une langue sèche sur ses lèvres craquelées et d'une voix rendue rauque par la soif et cassée par les hurlements qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper, il tenta de la rassurer :

\- Ca va ma beauté, je suis là…

\- Oh Derek ! Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai cru qu'il t'avait… J'ai cru que tu étais…

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seul avec ce monstre, réussit-il à articuler.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser continuer à te faire du mal ! Je ne peux pas..., pleurait-elle en tentant de s'approcher de lui.

Mais la longueur de la chaîne était calculée pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Seul Symbad avait le moyen de l'allonger, comme il le leur avait montré lors d'un de ses jeux pervers.

\- Ca va aller ma princesse, je vais tenir. Hotch va nous trouver… On va s'en sortir.

Elle retint le hurlement qui lui monta aux lèvres à cette déclaration. Combien de fois la lui avait-il faite depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cet enfer ? Au début elle avait voulu y croire, mais maintenant elle n'en avait plus la force. Lorsqu'elle le regardait, disloqué, le torse ensanglanté, le visage tuméfié, elle s'étonnait qu'il ait encore la force de chercher à la rassurer, elle qui n'avait pas souffert moitié autant que lui. Il avait détourné sur lui la colère de leur ravisseur, préférant souffrir que de le laisser se déchaîner sur elle. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle !

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser continuer… Je vais lui dire…

\- Non ! Je refuse que tu cèdes ! Je vais tenir le coup bébé ! Je suis fort !

\- Il va te tuer Derek ! Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Qu'aurait-il pu dire pour la rassurer ? De toute façon, à moins qu'on ne les retrouve très vite, il savait que l'homme les tuerait, tous les deux. Alors peut-être que c'était lâche, mais il priait pour mourir avant d'avoir vu la femme qu'il aimait outragée par ce monstre. Oui, la femme qu'il aimait, parce que dans cet immonde réduit, une seule chose avait permis à Derek Morgan de survivre à l'insoutenable sans perdre la raison : le besoin de protéger cette femme qui était là et que personne ne toucherait tant que lui aurait la force de la défendre. Mais cette force, il sentait qu'elle se dissolvait peu à peu dans son sang et ses larmes et, découragé, il se demanda combien de temps encore il pourrait tenir tête à leur bourreau et surtout combien de temps il réussirait à la dissuader de s'offrir pour que lui ait un peu de paix.

\- S'il te plaît ma princesse… Tiens bon… On s'en sortira… tous les deux…

Elle n'eut pas la force de répondre et se lova sur le matelas répugnant, gardant les yeux rivés sur lui qui avait refermé les siens, ou plutôt le sien, le gauche, le seul qu'il pouvait encore ouvrir. Elle fixait son visage tuméfié, ses lèvres craquelées par la soif, son corps couvert de blessures diverses et elle sut qu'il ne pourrait pas, quoi qu'il dise, en supporter plus. Elle ne le laisserait pas mourir, pas sans avoir tout tenté pour le sauver, quand bien même cela signifierait pour elle de plonger dans une fange où elle perdrait son âme !

Un long frisson la parcourut de nouveau et elle ferma les yeux à son tour, épuisée, cédant à un sommeil au sein duquel le cauchemar recommençait à nouveau.

 _(à suivre)_


	12. Chapitre 12

Avertissement : le langage utilisé par le criminel est loin d'être politiquement correct. C'est voulu et cela ne reflète absolument pas ma manière ordinaire de m'exprimer.

Encore un moment difficile pour nos héros.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Il était revenu et se tenait là, face à eux, le rictus sadique et réjoui qu'ils avaient appris à craindre déformant ses lèvres minces.

\- Alors mes mignons, on a réfléchi ? Vous êtes prêts à vous faire du bien pour changer ?

\- Espèce de malade ! éructa Derek d'une voix rauque. Tu ne veux pas comprendre qu'il n'y a rien entre nous ?

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un con ! J'ai bien vu vos regards, vos soupirs… Peut-être que tu ne l'as pas encore baisée mais tu rêves de te la faire ! Et elle, comme une chienne, elle n'a qu'une envie, avoir ta grosse queue en elle pour se laisser aller comme la salope qu'elle est !

\- Tu n'es qu'un…

Le coup brutal sur la bouche empêcha Derek d'achever sa phrase. Recroquevillée sur son matelas, le plus loin possible de leur bourreau, Pénélope ne pleurait plus : elle n'avait plus de larmes. Elle était lasse au-delà des mots et elle avait perdu l'espoir d'être sauvée. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire ne changerait le cours des événements. Ce malade avait décidé de leur sort alors peut-être que le mieux était de se soumettre : au moins elle éviterait à Derek les horreurs qu'il avait déjà subies.

C'était sur lui surtout que l'homme s'était déchaîné jusqu'à présent parce que l'agent avait tout fait pour détourner sa vindicte sur lui, éviter à la femme qu'il aimait d'être soumise à cette bête féroce, préférant subir l'ignominie que de la voir la subir. Il s'en remettrait… s'il avait la chance qu'on les retrouve, cette chance dont il doutait de plus en plus…

\- D'accord… Tu es timide…, ricana Symbad en s'accroupissant près d'elle et en laissant sa main errer sur son corps nu avant de la saisir par les cheveux et de lui tirer la tête en arrière pour lui imposer un baiser qui lui donna des hauts le cœur. Je vais te laisser le choix ma belle : j'allonge ta chaîne et tu vas lui faire la gâterie qu'il rêve que tu lui fasses !

Et comme elle secouait la tête négativement, trop terrorisée pour parler, il s'approcha de l'agent et continua, le regard fixé sur la jeune femme :

\- Ou alors si tu préfères, je te les apporte à domicile…

Elle comprit aussitôt ce qu'il sous-entendait et ce d'autant qu'un couteau était apparu dans sa main Derek avait blêmit à la menace, pourtant ce fut lui qui, le premier, articula :

\- Non ! Ne fais pas ça ma belle… De toute façon ça ne changerait rien.

\- Tu n'en a pas marre de jouer le héros ? s'énerva Symbad tandis que son couteau venait taillader le torse de l'épaule droite à la hanche gauche, arrachant un cri de douleur à sa victime.

\- Non ! Arrêtez ! Cessez de lui faire du mal ! Je vais faire ce que vous demandez !

\- Alors dépêche-toi ! Tu as dix secondes ! Ensuite je m'occupe de lui !

Il sentait son désir renaître à l'idée de prendre de nouveau cet homme. C'était à chaque fois la même chose : il prenait son pied avec les femmes, mais avec les mecs c'était tout autre chose ! Pourtant il n'était pas gay, ça non ! C'était juste la jouissance de la vengeance : leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de toucher aux blanches en les punissant par où ils avaient pêché ! Oui… C'était ça…. C'était forcément ça ! Et celui-là avait pêché plus qu'un autre encore !

Bien sûr, une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec ces deux-là il devrait disparaître et aller refaire sa vie ailleurs, mais peu lui importait. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il repartait à zéro, et il saurait bien trouvé un autre pigeon du genre de Stelerman pour détourner l'attention des autorités sur lui si l'étau se resserrait à nouveau un jour !

Oui… Il était bien trop intelligent pour que n'importe quel flicaillon puisse l'arrêter un jour. Même le FBI s'y était cassé les dents ! Personne ne pourrait jamais le contrer ! Personne ne mettrait un terme à sa croisade !

Les larmes lui roulant sur les joues, Pénélope s'avança vers Derek, vrillant ses yeux dans les siens, le suppliant de lui pardonner ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus de le voir supplicié de cette manière. Si par son acte elle pouvait lui apporter un répit, alors elle n'avait pas à hésiter ! Il s'était sacrifié pour elle, c'était à son tour de le protéger !

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le monde sembla basculer. Il y eut une explosion et le battant de la porte s'abattit sur le sol dans un bruit de tonnerre. Puis il y eut des cris, des exclamations, des coups de feu. Elle entendit les mots « FBI »…. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tenta de discerner ce qui se passait dans la fumée environnante. Il y avait des silhouettes qui s'approchait, une odeur de poudre et de sang qui dominait celle de moisissure. Soudain il y eut une main sur elle et elle se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces :

\- Chut… Penélope… C'est moi… C'est JJ… Tu es sauvée… Vous êtes sauvés !

Incrédule elle leva les yeux sur le visage qui se tenait à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle se serra dans les bras de son amie, se cramponnant à elles de toutes ses forces. Elle sentit qu'on déposait doucement une couverture sur ses épaules puis elle entendit la voix d'Emily :

\- C'est fini ma chérie… Il ne fera plus de mal à personne… Viens… On va te sortir de là… Est-ce que tu peux marcher ?

Hébétée elle les regardait, ne réalisant pas que le cauchemar était terminé. Puis son regard se dirigea vers Derek. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il n'était plus suspendu à la poutre et elle le chercha des yeux, s'affolant de ne pas le trouver :

\- Derek ! Où est Derek ? Il va bien ? Où est-ce qu'il est ?

\- Chut… Calme-toi… Il est là… On s'occupe de lui…

Emily s'écarta un peu pour qu'elle puisse voir deux infirmiers s'occuper d'une forme étendue au sol. Auprès d'eux, Rossi et Reid regardaient, le visage tendu par l'angoisse. Puis elle vit Hotch s'approcher du groupe :

\- Est-ce qu'il va aller bien ?

\- Ca dépend s'il a des blessures internes… On l'emmène ! répliqua l'un des ambulanciers en reculant d'un pas.

Pénélope vit alors que Derek reposait sur une civière.

\- Je veux aller avec lui ! cria-telle en se redressant tout en serrant les pans de la couverture afin de masquer sa nudité.

\- Une autre ambulance est là pour vous prendre en charge, jeta l'un des infirmiers.

\- Non ! Je l'accompagne ! Je dois rester près de lui ! sanglota-t-elle.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, incertains.

\- Je pense que c'est possible non ? intercéda Hotch.

\- Ce n'est pas très réglementaire…

\- On s'en fout ! J'en prends la responsabilité ! répliqua le chef d'équipe.

Devant sa volonté, les deux hommes ne pouvaient que s'incliner. JJ et Emily aidèrent Pénélope à se relever mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas que tout se mit à tourner et que le monde s'obscurcit. Les deux agentes eurent toutes les peines du monde à lui éviter une chute. Deux autres infirmiers qui arrivaient se précipitèrent alors et bientôt la jeune femme, sanglée sur une seconde civière, fut à son tour transportée dans l'autre ambulance.

L'équipe se retrouva à l'extérieur. Bien qu'ils soient arrivés à temps pour sauver la vie de leurs équipiers, ils n'avaient en aucune façon l'impression d'avoir remporté une victoire. Karl Symbad était mort et ne ferait plus de mal à personne, mais la vision de leurs amis nus, portant sur leurs corps les stigmates de ce qu'ils avaient subi depuis un jour et demi les empêchait de se réjouir. Certes ils avaient réussi à localiser le criminel et lui avait arraché ses proies, mais il avait pu jouer avec eux et en l'état actuel ils ne pouvaient savoir s'il leur avait fait subir des violences sexuelles. C'était ce qui les inquiétait le plus : les coups, les insultes, les tortures physiques, ça laisse des traces mais ils savaient que c'était plus facile à supporter que la violence psychologique et les abus sexuels. Ils ne pouvaient que prier pour être arrivés à temps pour éviter cette horreur à leurs amis parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, Derek et Pénélope seraient-ils assez forts pour surmonter ce qu'ils avaient subi ?

Sachant qu'ils ne trouveraient aucune réponse sur ce parking, Hotch décida d'envoyer l'équipe rejoindre l'hôpital où avaient été transportés les deux prisonniers. Lui devait encore régler quelques détails avec la police locale avant d'être libre d'aller les retrouver.

\- Tenez-moi au courant, quoi qu'il en soit, demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils s'engouffraient dans la voiture.

\- Dès qu'on a du nouveau je t'appelle, lui promit Rossi alors que déjà Emily lançait le moteur.

Hotch resta seul, les regardant disparaître au carrefour. Puis il se retourna vers le lieutenant Carter qui se tenait à ses côtés et celle-ci frissonna à la vue de son visage fermé, presqu'impitoyable. Finalement Symbad avait eu de la chance d'être abattu ! Oui… beaucoup de chance songea-t-elle en emboîtant le pas à l'agent fédéral, parce que pour sa part, elle aurait aimé le faire souffrir longtemps pour venger Emy et Ralph. Mais sa mort apporterait au moins un peu de réconfort à leurs familles.

Et tandis que, à la planque du criminel, la police s'activait à relever les preuves et à reconstituer le déroulement des événements, toute l'équipe se rassemblait en salle d'attente pendant que les équipes médicales s'occupaient de leurs amis et chacun d'eux se mit à prier à sa façon pour qu'ils s'en sortent physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement et que Symbad n'ait pas gagné cette dernière partie.

 _(à suivre)_


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

\- Coucou… Je peux entrer ?

Pénélope se tourna vers la porte et sourit à JJ qui avait passé la tête dans l'entrebâillement pour voir si elle était seule et s'assurer qu'elle ne dormait pas.

\- Oui… Entre… Je m'ennuyais toute seule.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité et chacune des femmes en était consciente. Depuis qu'elle avait repris connaissance à l'hôpital, Pénélope ne s'était pas ennuyée. D'abord il y avait eu tous ces examens médicaux, certes nécessaires mais tellement humiliants ! Elle avait eu beau leur dire que Symbad ne l'avait pas touchée, juste un peu malmenée, elle n'avait pu se soustraire à l'auscultation détaillée exigée par le FBI. Alors elle avait fermé les yeux, attendant simplement que tout cela se termine.

Elle savait qu'elle allait bien, en tout cas physiquement : quelques hématomes, une vilaine irritation au cou, là où durant tant d'heures la chaine avait frotté, mais rien de plus grave. Si les médecins l'avaient gardée, c'est qu'elle était déshydratée et épuisée en même temps qu'ébranlée nerveusement par l'épreuve subie. Mais ils étaient prêts à signer sa sortie dès le lendemain et JJ venait lui confirmer la nouvelle.

\- Tu viendras t'installer chez nous, déclara-t-elle. Henry est ravi de voir sa marraine…

\- Non… JJ… C'est gentil mais je peux m'occuper de moi !

Sa voix avait été plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu mais JJ ne s'en formalisa pas :

\- Je sais très bien que tu peux t'occuper de toi… Mais ça me ferait plaisir de pouvoir te dorloter un peu. On a eu peur tu sais.

\- J'imagine…

Oui, elle pouvait parfaitement se mettre à la place de leurs amis, comprendre ce qu'ils avaient ressenti lorsqu'ils avaient compris qu'elle et Derek étaient tombés aux mains de ce malade, toutes leurs forces jetées alors dans une bataille qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de perdre…

\- Comment avez-vous réussi à arriver à temps ? demanda-t-elle.

JJ lui raconta alors leur enquête, la manière dont ils avaient réussi à remonter la piste de Symbad, cette maison léguée par un lointain cousin qu'il pensait pouvoir ainsi dissimuler à leurs investigations. Elle tut leurs moments de doute, leur terreur, leur fébrilité mais elle n'avait pas besoin de les décrire : l'analyste savait parfaitement ce par quoi ils étaient tous passés.

Pendant que les jeunes femmes parlaient, JJ ne put s'empêcher de constater que Pénélope était bien loin de leur entretien. Un instant elle se demanda si son amie n'était pas restée là-bas, son esprit prisonnier des horreurs subies, puis elle comprit qu'en fait elle ne se souciait pas d'elle mais qu'elle n'osait pas demander des nouvelles de celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

\- Hotch a dit qu'il viendrait nous tenir au courant pour Derek, dit alors l'agente.

Les yeux de Pénélope s'emplirent de larmes :

\- Ca a été tellement plus dur pour lui ! Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre ! Il m'a protégée tu sais… Il a détourné sur lui l'attention de ce malade pour m'épargner… Et même lorsque…

Elle se tut. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir le droit de révéler certaines des choses qui s'étaient passées dans la cave. Derek n'avait sûrement pas envie qu'on sache forcément chaque détail de ce qu'il avait subi… Il l'avait protégée, aux dépends de sa propre sécurité, le moins qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui, c'était de rester discrète sur ce qui s'était passé : ce serait à lui de décider ce qu'il voulait ou non porter à la connaissance de leurs amis.

JJ posa sa paume douce sur son bras :

\- Je sais… Le médecin nous a dit…

Pénélope sursauta violemment :

\- Est-ce qu'il vous a dit…, de nouveau elle s'interrompit.

\- Il nous a tout dit ma chérie. C'était mieux. On pourra mieux aider Derek en sachant exactement ce qu'il a traversé.

Ce fut seulement alors que Pénélope Garcia s'autorisa à lâcher prise et qu'elle se mit à sangloter, lovée dans les bras de son amie, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle pleurait sur l'horreur subie mais surtout sur ce qu'avait enduré son ami. Pourrait-il désormais la regarder comme avant, elle qui avait assisté à son calvaire sans rien faire pour l'éviter ? Ne risquait-il pas, chaque fois qu'il poserait les yeux sur elle, de se remémorer leur épreuve, de la revoir, prête à satisfaire leur bourreau ? Y avait-il un avenir possible pour eux maintenant ?

C'était exactement la question que se posait Derek tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux dans la chambre où on venait de l'amener après lui avoir remis l'épaule en place et l'avoir bandée et posé des bandages sur son torse pour protéger les blessures dues au fouet et aux entailles faites avec le couteau dont certaines avaient dû être suturées. Il avait dû aussi subir cet examen humiliant qui l'avait laissé un peu plus las, un peu plus dégoûté… Mais il savait que c'était la procédure, il n'avait pas le choix. De toute façon, il n'avait nullement l'intention de se cacher de ce qu'il avait subi. Il n'était plus un gosse qui culpabilisait en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Il était désormais un homme qui savait que les pervers n'ont pas besoin d'encouragement pour passer à l'acte et qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable ou diminué de ce qui était arrivé. C'était arrivé et rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire n'y changerait rien. Il devait simplement tourner la page et continuer d'avancer, sinon Symbad aurait gagné et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse triompher ! Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches :

\- Tu veux boire un peu ?

Derek tourna son regard vers Hotch qui venait de parler :

\- Oh… Vous êtes là…

\- Oui… Je voulais m'assurer que tout irait bien. Tiens, bois…

Il lui tendit le gobelet fermé d'où sortait une paille et le métis se désaltéra longuement. Il n'avait pas eu conscience jusqu'à présent de la soif qui le taraudait. L'unique œil qu'il pouvait ouvrir fit le tour de la chambre, s'arrêta à la perfusion qui aboutissait au dos de sa main droite :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Rien de trop grave : une épaule démise, deux côtes fêlées, l'arcade sourcilière éclatée, une fêlure du plancher orbital et une jolie collection de lacérations, entailles et hématomes qui mettront quelque temps à disparaître, notamment un bel œil au beurre noir qui va te rendre moins séduisant pendant quelques semaines…

Le chef de section avait pris une voix qu'il voulait enjouée pour tenter de masquer ses sentiments réels, mais Derek ne s'y trompa pas :

\- Finalement je m'en sors plutôt bien alors, compte-tenu des circonstances.

Puis soudain il s'agita et se redressa :

\- Et Pénélope ? Comment va-telle ? Est-ce que… ?

Hotch posa une main lénifiante sur la poitrine de son subordonné pour l'obliger à se rallonger tout en le rassurant de la voix :

\- Elle va bien. Elle n'a rien de grave : quelques hématomes et une entaille à la lèvre. Elle est déshydratée mais elle s'en sort mieux que toi. De plus il semble que Symbad n'ait pas eu le temps de…

Derek ferma les yeux pour contrôler son émotion, lorsqu'il souleva de nouveau sa paupière intacte, il vrilla sa prunelle dans celles de son interlocuteur :

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Je sais qu'il n'a pas pu le faire quand j'étais éveillé… Mais j'ai passé du temps évanoui et j'avais peur que pendant ce temps…

\- Non ! Aucun signe de traumatisme sexuel. Il l'a peut-être touchée, ceci dit… JJ est auprès d'elle au cas où elle voudrait en parler. Mais il ne l'a pas violée.

\- Alors c'est bien… C'est que j'ai fait le bon choix…

Et devant le regard interrogateur de son chef, il enchaîna :

\- Je présume que le toubib vous a fait un topo de ce qui m'était arrivé… Je veux dire… un topo détaillé non…

Hotch hocha la tête : nul besoin de mots pour savoir ce à quoi l'un comme l'autre faisait allusion.

\- J'ai préféré que ce soit moi, plutôt qu'elle, avoua alors le métis.

\- Attends… Tu veux dire que…

\- Je suis plus fort qu'elle n'est ! Ca l'aurait détruite ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Moi, je savais que j'aurais la force de m'en remettre parce qu'il est hors de question que je laisse un salopard me pourrir la vie une fois de plus.

Le responsable du bureau d'analyse du comportement regarda son subordonné avec admiration. Il n'était pas sûr que, dans les mêmes circonstances, il aurait eu la force de faire le même choix. Mais une chose était certaine à ses yeux : c'est justement parce qu'il avait fait ce choix que Derek surmonterait plus facilement l'horreur endurée. Il avait réussi à protéger Pénélope du pire et cela plus qu'autre chose lui permettrait d'échapper à la honte et à la culpabilité. Et comme il venait de le dire avec toute sa conviction, il n'avait nullement l'intention de laisser un Karl Symbad s'infiltrer dans sa tête et finir par l'achever, remportant ainsi la victoire finale.

\- On sera là pour toi… Tu le sais…

\- Oui… Merci Hotch. Est-ce que le toubib vous a dit quand je pourrai sortir ?

Le responsable sourit : il reconnaissait bien là son adjoint.

\- Si tu n'as pas de fièvre et quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi pendant quarante-huit heures, tu devrais pouvoir sortir demain après-midi.

\- Bonne nouvelle… Et Pénélope ?

\- Elle est sortante dès demain matin si tout va bien.

\- C'est bien, dit Derek en se laissant aller sur l'oreiller.

Alors que Hotch pensait qu'il s'était endormi, il tourna la tête vers lui :

\- Racontez-moi comment vous nous avez retrouvés. Je commençais à perdre espoir vous savez.

Alors, comme JJ l'avait fait pour Pénélope, Hotch raconta à Derek la façon dont ils avaient réussi à remonter la pente, craignant à chaque instant une fausse piste, morts de peur à l'idée d'arriver trop tard, conscients que, s'ils n'arrivaient pas à sauver leurs amis, ils ne cesseraient la traque que lorsque leur meurtrier aurait payé son forfait.

Ils avaient découvert le passé de Karl Symbadov, fils d'Ephraïm Symbadov, raciste membre du KKK, élevé dans la haine de tout ce qui n'était pas américain de souche. A vingt ans, le garçon, qui habitait Philadelphie, était tombé amoureux d'une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus, archétype de l'Américaine, âgée alors d'une quinzaine d'années et en admiration devant le beau jeune homme qui s'intéressait à elle. Puis petit à petit elle avait découvert l'autre aspect de son prince charmant et cela ne lui avait pas plu du tout, au point qu'elle avait mis fin à leur relation. Quelque temps plus tard, elle avait commencé à sortir avec un de ses camarades de lycée, afro-américain et Symbadov ne l'avait pas accepté, au point un jour d'avoir attendu le couple à la sortie du lycée. Heureusement, les camarades de ceux-ci étaient intervenus avant que les choses ne dégénèrent et la police avait tenu le garçon à l'œil. Puis la famille de la jeune fille avait quitté la région et lorsque six mois plus tard les agressions avaient commencé, la police n'avait pas fait le rapprochement.

\- Pourtant, ils auraient pu… Philip Barrow, la troisième victime masculine, était justement le garçon qui était sorti avec son ex, raconta Hotch.

\- Ils n'ont pas interrogé Symbad à ce sujet ? demanda Morgan.

\- Il a été interrogé dès la première agression, avec d'autres jeunes, mais apparemment il avait un alibi solide.

\- Tellement solide que c'était pourtant lui ! Mais Barrow ne l'a donc pas identifié ?

\- Non. D'après sa petite amie, Colina Stewart, leur agresseur était resté masqué durant toute leur détention. Et Barrow n'a jamais vraiment repris pied dans la réalité après son viol et sa mutilation. Il est resté plongé dans le mutisme jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se jeter par la fenêtre du sixième étage ! Et peu après Symbad a quitté Philadelphie. Il s'est installé à Dallas l'an dernier sous le nom de Somba et a recommencé, puis, après la troisième agression, il est venu s'installer ici.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il quitté Dallas après cette agression ? Il n'était pas soupçonné… Il aurait pu rester…

\- Parce qu'il est intelligent. Il se trouve que Mary-Lou Russel, la femme agressée, était son ex petite amie du temps de Philadelphie. Il n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de la « punir », mais pour autant, malgré sa fausse identité, il ne tenait pas à se faire coincer par quelqu'un qui aurait pu le reconnaître.

\- Et Stelerman dans tout ça ?

\- Ils se sont rencontrés à Philadelphie où ils étaient garçons dans le même pub. Racistes et sexistes tous les deux, ils se sont très vite entendus. Pour autant, Symbad n'a pas mis son compère dans le secret de ses activités criminelles. Soit il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance, soit il n'avait pas envie de partager.

\- Ou alors il le gardait en roue de secours pour le livrer aux enquêteurs le cas échéant….

\- Peut-être. Va-t-en savoir… C'est lui qui lui a écrit lorsqu'il s'est installé à Dallas, lui demandant s'il voulait venir travailler dans le fast-food qu'il tenait là-bas. Et Sterlerman qui était alors au chômage, s'est empressé d'accepter. Ensuite, lorsque Symbad a vendu son affaire de Dallas pour venir à Détroit, il l'a de nouveau suivi.

\- Et il n'a jamais rien soupçonné ? J'ai du mal à le croire…

\- S'il a eu des soupçons, il n'en a pas tenu compte en tout cas. De toute façon, il n'en avait rien à faire qu'on massacre des noirs et leurs petits amies… Peut-être même aurait-il été capable de prêter main forte à Symbad s'il avait eu des certitudes… Mais ça, on ne le saura jamais.

\- Vous l'avez relâché ?

\- Bien sûr… On n'avait rien contre lui.

Morgan ferma les yeux : même si Stelerman s'avérait être innocent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait aimé l'enfermer dans une geôle quelconque et en jeter la clé. Mais on ne pouvait pas condamner un homme pour ses idées et puisque rien ne prouvait que le barman avait été au courant des agissements de son patron, il comprenait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de le laisser reprendre sa vie de minable.

Hotch termina alors le récit des antécédents de Symbad et expliqua à son subordonné comment ils avaient réussi à remonter jusqu'à sa tanière. Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, Derek avait fermé les yeux et il s'installa auprès de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il reste seul. Il savait qu'il risquait d'être la proie de cauchemars violents et il voulait être là pour le rassurer si cela arrivait.

Pourtant Derek ne dormait pas. Il était conscient de la présence de son chef à ses côtés mais il n'avait pas envie de parler. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Pénélope. Il était heureux qu'elle ait échappé au pire, mais pour autant, sensible comme elle l'était, comment pourrait-elle jamais se remettre totalement de ce qu'elle avait vécu et de ce qu'elle avait vu. Ce qu'il avait subi sous ses yeux risquait d'avoir totalement changé le regard qu'elle portait sur lui. Désormais il ne pourrait plus jamais être son chevalier à l'armure étincelante, sans peur et sans reproche et surtout invincible ! Elle l'avait vu nu, battu, violé… Comment pourrait-elle désormais avoir confiance dans sa capacité à la protéger ? Comment pourrait-elle continuer à admirer un homme qui avait été ainsi humilié et souillé sous ses yeux ? Il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'elle le regarde désormais avec de la pitié dans les yeux là où avant il n'y lisait que de l'admiration. Ce regard changé sur lui risquait de bouleverser totalement les sentiments qu'elle lui portait.

Finalement, peut-être que Karl Symbad avait gagné sur un point : à cause de ce qu'il avait fait, peut-être que tout espoir d'être un jour heureux auprès de Pénélope lui serait interdit. A cette pensée, une larme roula sur sa joue, une larme qu'il refusa d'essuyer, de peur que Hotch ne s'aperçoive de son trouble et ne lui en demande la raison.

 _(à suivre)_


	14. Chapitre 14

Voici le dernier épisode de cette histoire. Un grand merci à ceux qui l'ont lue et surtout à ceux qui l'ont commentée, Ankhsounamoun notamment. Un merci tout particulier à Miss Homme Enceinte2 qui a toujours donné son avis au sujet des chapitres postés.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

\- Laisse-moi te regarder ! Tu es superbe ! sourit JJ tandis que Pénélope tournoyait sur elle-même pour lui faire admirer la robe longue chamarrée qui la rendait ravissante, symbole de cette journée d'été heureuse.

\- J'espère bien ! Aujourd'hui je veux être la plus belle de toutes ! répliqua Pénélope.

\- Mais tous les hommes vont être à tes pieds, plaisanta alors Emily.

\- Arrête, tu sais bien qu'elle se fiche de tous les hommes. Il n'y en a qu'un qui compte pour elle, répliqua JJ en entourant du bras les épaules d'une Pénélope rougissante.

Celle-ci ne répliqua pas, cherchant simplement à dissimuler son embarras sans pouvoir effacer de son visage ce sourire radieux que ses amies pensaient ne jamais voir refleurir. Chacune se souvenait de l'épreuve subie quatre mois plus tôt, de leur peur, de l'horreur et du courage qu'il avait fallu à l'analyste pour surmonter son traumatisme. Pourtant elle y était parvenue avec une pugnacité qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jamais imaginée chez elle. Mais la jeune femme avait décidé qu'aucun Karl Symbad ne viendrait jamais lui enlever sa joie de vivre et sa foi en l'humanité.

Certes ça ne s'était pas fait en un jour et il lui avait fallu du courage pour oser sortir de nouveau, oser affronter le regard des autres, parler de ce qui s'était passé, d'abord aux enquêteurs puis au psychologue mandaté par le FBI. Mais elle n'avait pas fait cette route seule : Derek avait été auprès d'elle, à chaque étape. Lorsqu'elle avait peur, elle pouvait l'appeler et il la réconfortait, lorsque les cauchemars revenaient, il dormait contre elle et dans ses bras elle oubliait l'horreur.

Pour lui non plus ça n'avait pas été facile. Très vite, sa sensibilité lui avait fait comprendre que, plus que ce qu'il avait subi, il était hanté par ce qu'elle devait penser de lui, par la culpabilité de ne l'avoir pas protégée mieux qu'il ne l'avait fait, par l'impression qu'après avoir vu Symbad souiller son corps sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder comme elle le voyait avant. Alors elle avait su le rassurer, lui prouver que ce qu'il avait enduré n'avait pas altéré l'image qu'elle avait de lui, qu'il restait son chevalier en armure, celui qui avait empêché cet animal de lui faire subir une horreur qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté, celui qui s'était sacrifié pour qu'elle reste autant que possible préservée.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, seuls, avec leurs collègues à qui ils avaient, d'un commun accord, décidé de ne rien dissimuler ni de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ni de ce qu'ils traversaient. L'une comme l'autre savait que la route de la guérison passait par le dialogue, par le partage, pour qu'ils puissent entendre les mots dont ils avaient besoin. Ils avaient aussi parlé au psychologue, séparément puis ensemble, se livrant à cœur ouvert.

L'épreuve leur avait appris une chose qu'ils savaient bien sûr avant mais à laquelle aujourd'hui ils donnaient tout son sens : la vie est trop courte pour la perdre en atermoiements. D'un moment à l'autre tout peut basculer. S'ils étaient morts tous les deux dans ce réduit infâme, ils seraient partis avec ce regret immense de n'avoir pas avoué à l'autre ce qu'ils ressentaient. Si l'un d'eux n'en était pas ressorti vivant, l'autre aurait dû continuer à vivre en se demandant ce qui se serait passé s'il avait un jour osé les mots qu'il avait trop longtemps retenus.

De leur épreuve partagée, ils avaient acquis la certitude qu'il faut saisir les cadeaux de la vie à pleines mains sans se soucier d'un ensuite… Certes parfois on peut être déçu, mais ne vaut-il pas mieux être déçu que de vivre dans l'illusion, qu'elle soit favorable ou non ? Durant des mois Pénélope n'avait pas osé avouer son amour, persuadée qu'elle ne pourrait en aucun cas intéresser Derek, en tout cas sur ce plan là. Lui qui était beau comme un Adonis, comment pourrait-il jamais envisager de partager la vie d'une petite grosse qui n'avait pour elle qu'un joli sourire et des doigts de fée sur son clavier d'ordinateur ? Et sans le savoir, l'agent avait cheminé sur la même route, persuadé que l'analyste ne pourrait pas l'aimer, lui, l'homme à femmes qu'elle traitait avec cette familiarité fraternelle qu'il n'aurait voulu en aucun cas mettre en péril par un aveu malvenu.

Mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, lorsque Pénélope était entrée dans la chambre de Derek à l'hôpital, leurs yeux avaient parlé plus que les mots. Ils avaient su que cet amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre avait été renforcé dans l'horreur et que rien au monde ne pourrait désormais les empêcher d'être ensemble. Pourtant, après l'aveu, il leur avait fallu reconstruire la confiance et notamment celle de Derek, habitué à être en contrôle, qui avait bien du mal à accepter d'avoir été victime, une fois de plus.

Elle avait su trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'en ce qui la concernait ça ne changeait rien et qu'il serait le plus stupide des hommes s'il la laissait partir pour des raisons aussi ridicules. De son côté il avait su la convaincre que de l'avoir vue offerte à la lubricité de leur ravisseur n'avait en rien terni l'envie qu'il avait d'elle et les sentiments qu'il lui portait.

Alors ils s'étaient relevés ensemble en s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre, gommant jour après jour les stigmates psychiques à mesure que les blessures physiques disparaissaient de leurs corps.

Derek avait pris l'habitude de venir dormir près d'elle, simplement dormir, sans rien imposer, sans rien demander, lui qui n'était pas plus prêt qu'elle pour franchir cette nouvelle étape dans leur relation. Mais simplement enlacés, ils avaient retrouvé la confiance et leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson leur avaient rendu le sourire et la certitude qu'ils avaient le droit de s'aimer. Et finalement, une nuit, leurs corps s'étaient unis, doucement, tendrement, les emmenant aux rives de l'extase et finissant d'effacer les derniers vestiges de leur calvaire. Certes tout restait là, au fond d'eux, et rien jamais ne leur permettrait de l'oublier, mais ils ne seraient pas des victimes, ils ne laisseraient pas leur bourreau gagner en envahissant leur tête pour mieux contrôler leurs corps ! Et c'était ensemble qu'ils étaient le plus fort pour enfouir les souvenirs atroces et se rassurer lorsque les cauchemars revenaient.

C'est pourquoi, trois semaines auparavant, Derek avait demandé à Pénélope de l'épouser et celle-ci n'avait pas hésité une seconde à dire oui.

Aujourd'hui c'était une belle journée, la plus belle de leur vie selon l'expression consacrée, mais l'un comme l'autre savaient que la plus belle de leur vie c'était chaque jour qui leur était offert, chaque pas en avant qu'ils faisaient, chaque étreinte qui les unissait…

Et au moment où ils se dirent oui sous le regard ému de leurs amis, ils surent que quoi que leur réserve l'avenir ils avaient fait le bon choix et que quelle que soit la longueur du chemin qu'ils parcourraient ensemble, ils seraient heureux, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux et qu'ensemble rien jamais ne pourrait les détruire.

 **FIN**


End file.
